De la A a la Z Saint Seiya
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Pequeñas historias de la A a la Z sobre Seiya y Saori.
1. Amistad

**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

 _Lejos de ser un reto lanzado por alguien, es un reto auto impuesto. Leyendo el reto de una amiga pero de otro fandom me entró la curiosidad y quise probar. El reto concite en crear una pequeña historia o drabble de la pareja en cuestión teniendo como temática cualquier cosa que vaya de la A a la Z._

 _Espero la disfruten._

* * *

A-Z Saint Seiya

 **AMISTAD.**

La novia entró, ataviada con un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco. Caminaba hacia él con pasos lentos y en realidad a él le pareció que flotaba como una bella bailarina, hasta su encuentro.

Él le sonrió, sintiendo las rodillas desfallecer cuando se encontraron frente al altar y se tomaron de las manos.

— Luces preciosa, te amo tanto… — susurró él y una lágrima bajó por el rostro de su hermosa novia.

— Tú luces tan guapo—contestó ella, sonrojándose y deleitándose de cuán atractivo le parecía su futuro esposo vistiendo aquel traje negro. Sin embargo, pronto cambió su actitud—. Seiya… ellos, no han venido —pronunció, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

— Lo sé preciosa, pero no importa —mintió con voz quebrada, acariciando la mejilla de Saori.

Ahí estaban. Solo él y ella y su hermoso amor. La confesión de aquellos sentimientos había causado un revuelo en el santuario que ya se habían esperado, sin embargo, no habían contado con que sus mejores amigos también les dieran la espalda. Así, su fugaz pero esperada boda, había terminado por tenerlos solo a ellos dos como testigos junto con el padre que los observaba apenado sin comprender porqué aquella ceremonia estaba vacía.

— Te amo, Seiya —confesó, presa de la alegría de sus sentimientos y del dolor del abandono de sus mejores amigos.

— Eso es lo único que necesito escuchar todos los días de mi vida —dijo, tomando el rostro de Saori entre sus manos.

— ¿Puedo comenzar? —los interrumpió el padre, carraspeando un poco.

— Si, padre. Por favor prosiga… —concedió el castaño, sonriendo.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Esperen por favor! —irrumpió la voz de Shun en la iglesia, rebotando por el eco del recinto. El chico, enfundado en una camisa azul y pantalón café, corrió hasta la primara fila y se sentó—. Disculpen la demora muchachos —Saori rompió en llanto en el momento y Seiya ensanchó una gran sonrisa. Shun jadeaba un poco en su lugar debido a que había llegado corriendo—. Lucen fantásticos, los dos —las lágrimas se asomaron por las comisuras de sus ojos verdes, se sentía muy feliz de verlos y de haber llegado—, disculpe padre, podemos comenzar…

— Bien —retomó el sacerdote, un poco más animado de ver por lo menos a alguien que conocía a la pareja. Un testigo de su amor, pensó él—. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Seiya y Saori que…

— ¡Te dije que te dieras prisa, Hyoga! —un tono molesto invadió la iglesia, seguido por el sonido presuroso de las pisadas de los dos amigos que acababan de arribar.

— ¡Y-Ya Shiryu! N-No te enojes es que no encontraba mi corbata… —se disculpó el rubio, apenado.

— Mira, ya han comenzado —seguía el regaño por parte del dragón, mientras caminaban.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó Seiya al observar a sus dos amigos acercarse a la primer banca. Hyoga vestía traje azul y camisa blanca y no había rastro de la corbata por la cual habían iniciado la pelea, por lo cual Seiya comprendió bastante bien el enojo de Shiryu. Por su parte su amigo dragón llevaba una camisa color rosa y pantalón gris satinado y lucía bastante molesto.

— Sentimos la demora, por favor continúen —concedió Hyoga y Shiryu sólo se limitó a asentir.

El impaciente padre suspiró. Bien. Se alegraba por aquella pareja, sin embargo esperaba no pasar la siguiente hora intentándolos casar entre arribos de familiares o invitados.

— Como iba diciendo —dijo un poco irónico—, el matrimonio es la unión sagrada de dos personas que han decidido enlazar sus vidas y los han hecho partícipes a ustedes al ser personas importantes para ellos… —Seiya miró de reojo a Saori y ambos ensancharon sonrisas cómplices. Se tomaban fuerte de las manos, tanto que se lastimaban un poco pero no importaba, eran felices, infinitamente. Habían pasado por tanto para decidirse al fin el vivir su vida, el reconocer sus sentimientos y aventarse a ser felices que ya nada importaba. Ni el pasado, ni lo que les esperaba al salir de esa iglesia. Serían él y ella contra el mundo, como siempre había sido y como debía ser.

— Los anillos por favor… —Saori estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de qué tanto había avanzado la ceremonia para llegar a tal punto. Los novios respingaron en su lugar al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle…

— E-Es que, pues verá padre —comenzó Seiya rascándose la cabeza con una mano. Saori enrojeció totalmente—. N-No tenemos anillos… —el padre sintió que se iba a ir para atrás.

— ¿P-Pero qué…?

Todo había sido tan apresurado y furtivo que habían olvidado los detalles. Realmente a ellos no les importaba y esperaban poderse casar así sin más, sin embargo el padre no lucía nada contento…

— Un momento por favor —la gruesa voz de Ikki se hizo presente. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada en donde el caballero de Fenix yacía recargado en la puerta, observando la escena. Nadie tenía idea de cuanto llevaba ahí exactamente.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Llegaste! —Shun se levantó de su asiento de un brinco.

— No se emocionen mucho —rebatió con falsa modestia mientras se acercaba. El chico de cabellos azules vestía camisa blanca de rayas y pantalón azul marino, e incluso se notaba que había peinado un poco su cabello—, sólo vine a entregarles un encargo de Tatsumi —Ikki fue hasta Seiya y Saori que estaban bastante confundidos ¿Un encargo de Tatsumi? ¿Qué podría ser?

— Pero… ¿por qué no vino…? —preguntó Saori.

— No me lo dijo —soltó tajante el fénix—, pero me pidió que les entregara esto, me dijo que los iban a necesitar — el chico sacó una mano del pantalón y les extendió una pequeña cajita roja. Saori la tomó con manos temblorosas. Al abrirla descubrió dos argollas de oro que yacían sobre un pequeño cojincito.

— I-Ikki, yo... —comenzó ella, nuevamente entre lágrimas.

— Tatsumi me envió —aclaró y dio media vuelta para sentarse en la segunda fila, detrás de Shun.

Y entonces, sin decir más procedieron a intercambiar anillos. Estaba claro que todos sus amigos habían llegado hasta ahí por una única razón: su amistad. Cada uno tenía una particular forma de demostrarlo, pero Seiya lo sabía. Eran amigos y hermanos y aunque en un principio todos ellos habían temido por que su amor desatara una mismísima guerra santa, ahí estaban, apoyándolos. Ellos testigos en primera fila de su amor latente.

Saori se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, sintiéndose la mujer mas dichosa del mundo. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que se casaría y mucho menos con el hombre de su vida, al único al que había amado desde siempre.

Seiya deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Saori mientras sonreía y se dejaba embargar por las lágrimas. Era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y lo sería siempre al lado de Saori.

No había sido como la pareja lo había imaginado cuando tomaron la decisión más importante de su vida. No, la verdad era que, aquel momento era muchísimo mejor.

* * *

Esta fue la primer letra. De repente me sentí inspirada y me pareció bastante bonito este reto, espero no tardarme mucho entre cada letra, pero si les advierto que será pausado porque tengo otras historias esperando continuación.

Se darán cuenta que voy a tratar de llevar una temática sobre un detalle en estos drabbles, ya verán de que se trata. Debo confesar que tenía mucho mucho tiempo sin escribir de Seiya y de Saori, y regresar me hace muy feliz.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


	2. Borde

A-Z Saint Seiya

 **BORDE.**

En algún punto la convivencia se había vuelto insoportable para los dos. Aunque ninguno sospechaba que el otro se sentía igual. Estar en la misma habitación sólo los hacía mirarse de esa forma que dolía, que quemaba. Y era más visible, para todos.

Últimamente volvían a pelear como cuando de chicos por cosas sin razón, sulfurándose, haciendo que su pecho doliera al escucharse hablar… suave, fuerte… de cualquier forma el corazón y la adrenalina los asaltaba.

La noche era calurosa y eso, aunado a la maraña que era su cabeza, hizo que Saori se levantara de su cama. Con sigilo, atravesó la casa y bajó por las escaleras rumbo al jardín. Afuera el viento soplaba fresco y su piel se erizó al contacto para después llenarla de calidez.

La chica dejó caer las lágrimas que se había guardado desde hacía mucho; Lo sabía, su cuerpo temblaba por él, su corazón latía porque él estaba vivo… porque la hacía sentir así.

Así que se entregó al sollozo, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

— N-No llores, por favor… —susurró la voz de Seiya detrás de ella. Saori se giró para encontrarse con el autor de todas sus noches en vela. Al parecer ella no era la única que no podía dormir— no lo soporto —confesó él, acercándose.

— S-Seiya —balbuceó entre el llanto y la sorpresa de verlo ahí, de pie. Tan bello como siempre, tan dulce. Sin embargo no pudo contenerse y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Aquello la rebasaba… su amor estaba en el borde. Estaba plenamente consiente de lo que sentía y de lo fuerte que era. Le atraía como un imán. La arrastraba y arrasaba con ella… explotaba, moría y volvía a nacer una y otra vez, todos los días. Saori sabía que ya no podría contenerse.

Seiya la observó. Su cuerpo estaba iluminado por el halo de la luna y lo hizo temblar. Cuán hermosa era y cuán perfecta a sus ojos. Se sentía desarmado, expuesto, desnudo. Con ella podía ser él, un simple chico bromista y aunque sus posiciones eran diferentes, ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo olvidar tal cosa. De forma instintiva, el castaño se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó una mano en la mejilla de la chica. Saori cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. La observó así, pasiva, en silencio y supo que las palabras iban a desbordarse:

— Te amo —confesó—. Y ya no lo soporto y ya no puedo —dijo con voz cortada, permitiendo al llanto escapar, ese que era el mismo que a ella le adolecía, porque padecían de lo mismo.

— Y yo te amo a ti —susurró al mismo tiempo en que sus bellos ojos azules se abrían de par en par y el rostro se le enmarcaba con una sonrisa que lo contagió.

No hubo necesidad de más. Se miraron un tanto temerosos pero decididos. Esta vez Saori tomó la iniciativa, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo y guió el rostro de Seiya al suyo para sellar el destino con un apasionado beso.

Después, los dos se vieron envueltos en un abrazo tan fuerte que les reconfortó el alma.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Tengo trabajo, pero la inspiración llega y ya. Y en parte todo se debe a una canción... escuchen Gravity, de Coldplay. Enserio... ENSERIO.


	3. Cumpleaños

**A-Z Saint Seiya**

 **CUMPLEAÑOS**

— Ya estamos afuera del departamento de Seiya, Saori. Mira será algo tranquilo, quedamos en comer con él y te prometo que no haremos que se llene mucho para que tenga apetito más tarde… —comentó Hyoga con una sonrisa, ante Shiryu y Shun que escuchaban su charla por teléfono con la diosa.

— Se los agradezco mucho chicos, es un día bastante especial y quiero celebrarlo como tal… —admitió Saori mientras se sonrojaba—. Asegúrate de que no salga tan tarde de su casa por que… ¡Ay!

— Saori ¿estás bien? —exclamó el rubio al escuchar un estrepitoso ruido.

— T-Todo está bien, se cayeron unos platos —la chica apoyó el teléfono entre su hombro y la oreja izquierda y se agachó para recoger un sartén y las piezas rotas de un plato y una taza de porcelana.

— Pásamela —pidió Shun mientras alargaba la mano a su amigo cisne—. ¿Saori? Soy Shun, oye… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Digo, sé que Seiya estaría encantado de que fueran a algún lado a…

— Estoy segura Shun, de verdad, tengo todo bajo control y si no les molesta debo colgar para seguir preparando todo. Les encargo a Seiya y gracias por distraerlo un tiempo —y la chica colgó.

—C-Colgó —Shun les mostró el celular.

— Creo que no debiste decirle eso, Shun —comentó Shiryu con las manos cruzadas y negando levemente con la cabeza.

— N-No era mi intención, pero es que… Saori ni siquiera sabe cómo…

— Pero debemos dejarla, seguro que es como ella dice y lo tiene bajo control, nos estamos preocupando de más —concedió Hyoga.

— Mejor toquemos la puerta o Seiya va a pensar que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños y ya saben como se pone —propuso el dragón.

* * *

Saori dejó el teléfono a un lado y prosiguió con su labor. Días antes había estado pensando qué sería bueno para regalarle a Seiya en el primer cumpleaños como novios que pasarían juntos. Pensó primero en muchas cosas materiales pero desechó la idea conforme se le iban ocurriendo los regalos ya que conocía muy bien al castaño y él era de los que valoraba momentos en vez de objetos. Entonces recordó que el postre favorito de su amado era el pastel de chocolate y puso manos a la obra. Sus amigos y su servidumbre se ofrecieron para ayudarla pero ella se negó categóricamente. Había terminado por pedirles a los chicos que distrajeran a Seiya hasta la noche y a su servidumbre le había dado el día libre y pedido a Tatsumi que la dejara trabajar por su cuenta y se diera una vuelta por la ciudad. Por primera vez en su vida quería hacer algo por ella misma, sin ayuda de nadie, y más por que se trataba del cumpleaños de su novio.

Se había molestado un poco cuando Shun le insinuó que mejor llevara a Seiya a otro lado en vez de darle la sorpresa. La chica admitía que no era muy buena en la cocina pero hacer un pastel no podía ser tan difícil, había estado practicando en los últimos días con pequeños postres como panqués y galletas y nadie había resultado herido ni había muerto al probar sus inventos, así que ella misma se había dado luz verde para subir la categoría y lanzarse a hacer ese pastel.

Así que, en lo que los chicos distraían a Seiya y celebraban con él a su manera, ella haría el delicioso pastel y después subiría a ponerse aquel vestido azul celeste que había comprado para la ocasión y lo recibiría con la sorpresa cuando él arribara. Era el plan perfecto.

La chica acercó todos los ingredientes y los colocó en la barra de la cocina, y abrió el libro de recetas de postres que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su abuelo y el ritual comenzó:

— Bien, primero debo precalentar el horno a 180 ºC… —Saori se dirigió a la estufa y encendió el horno. Se dio cuenta de que la perilla no indicaba la temperatura para ponerla de límite—. Mmm… no sabré si ha llegado a la temperatura correcta… bueno creo que podré irle calculando, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser saberlo? —dejó el horno precalentando convencida de que estaría segura de cuándo estaría a 180 grados y prosiguió a engrasar el recipiente redondo de latón con la mantequilla—. Bien, molde engrasado, ahora tengo que ponerle harina —abrió la bolsa con tanta brusquedad que el polvo salió volando por todos lados, primero estampándose en su cara y después salpicando la barra y el piso—. Rayos… —exclamó algo descolocada pero enseguida retomó el rumbo. Sobró un buen tanto en la bolsa y fue el que ocupó—. Bien, ahora debo mezclar todo lo demás —tomó un tazón grande y vertió dos tazas de azúcar, una taza y media de harina (que milagrosamente si le había quedado después del desastre que había hecho), los ¾ de cocoa, la cucharadita de polvo para hornear, el bicarbonato de sodio y una pizca de sal—. Ahora siguen los huevos… —Saori, golpeó uno de los huevos contra el borde del tazón pero apenas logró que se cuarteara cosa que la hizo poner una mueca de molesta—. Por favor, tengo que adherirte con todos los demás ingredientes, déjate… —esta vez golpeó con más fuerza que el cascarón del huevo se hizo pedacitos y fue a parar a la mezcla—. ¡No! ¡E-Espera! —la chica tuvo que dedicarse unos minutos más para sacar los pedacitos de cascarón y después siguió a incorporar la taza de leche, la media de aceite vegetal y las dos cucharaditas de vainilla—. Listo, ahora todo esto irá a la batidora —el chef de la mansión Kido tenía una enorme batidora profesional que le había servido en todos esos días para mezclar y hacer sus postres. Saori llevó el bowl y lo vació en el recipiente que venía con la batidora. Conectó el artefacto, picó el botón de encendido y esperó a que comenzara. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que el electrodoméstico no comenzaba a trabajar.

— Oh —exclamó con una mano en la barbilla. La desconectó y volvió a conectar, picó el botón y nada sucedió—. No puede ser… ¿Te descompusiste exactamente hoy? —la heredera revisó el foquito de encendido en uno de los costados de la batidora y se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado. Lo único que eso indicaba era que sus experimentos y el uso del chef le había pasado la factura a la batidora—. Bien, no pasa nada —respiró profundo y fue hasta uno de los cajones de la alacena de donde sacó un batidor de globo. Nunca antes había utilizado el utensilio al tener a la mano la batidora, pero parecía que esa sería la primera vez—. Esto no puede ser tan difícil —empuñó el batidor y comenzó a girar despacio en el recipiente mientras los ingredientes se mezclaban lentamente. Pasados cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que la velocidad que empleaba era muy poca, tendría que intensificarla si no quería tardarse. Y así lo hizo, pero la mezcla salpicó la barra y su cara en un principio y temió porque todo terminara por derramarse, hasta que poco a poco fue encontrando la velocidad adecuada y la mezcla comenzó a tomar forma y color. Cuando vio que los ingredientes habían cedido y formado una mezcla aguada, tomó el recipiente redondo de latón y los vertió.

— Es hora de hornear —fue hasta el horno y acercó un poco su palma para comprobar la temperatura—. Creo que ya está bien, si, si… 180 ºC —entonces colocó el recipiente en la rejilla y lo observó por un momento. La mezcla comenzó a emitir burbujas lentamente—. Bien, creo que todo está bien, lavaré los platos mientras esto se hornea, me cambiaré y luego bajaré a decorarlo —y así lo hizo. Comenzó a lavar las cucharas, las tazas y el bowl utilizado y cada dos o tres minutos revisaba que todo fuera bien con el pastel. Acabada su labor miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para las seis de la tarde, hora en que había quedado con Seiya.

Dejó los trastes y la cocina hecha un desastre con las paredes y el piso llenos de mezcla para pastel y harina y corrió escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Como pudo se quitó el delantal y la ropa y se metió en el vestido azul. Bajó nuevamente a la cocina para revisar el pastel cuando se acordó de que no había revisado su peinado y su cara. Fue hasta el baño de servicio que estaba junto a la sala y ahí observó su rostro en el espejo: tenía la cara salpicada evidenciando el proceso de elaboración del pastel de chocolate y su cabello enmarañado y recogido en una larga coleta le coronaba la cabeza. Estaba a punto de limpiarse cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

— ¿Saori? —la llamó Seiya desde el recibidor. El castaño se extrañó de que la casa estuviera sola. Sin rastro de Tatsumi y la servidumbre—. ¿Saori…? Oye quise llegar algo temprano… ¿Si era hoy verdad? ¿O me equivoqué de día? ¿Sao…?

Totalmente derrotada, la chica salió del baño y se encontró con su novio.

— Te ves muy bien —concedió ella. Seiya llevaba puesta una camisa roja de cuadros y pantalón azul. Su cabello enmarañado y castaño le daba el toque a su look, junto con su enorme sonrisa.

— Y tú… luces preciosa en ese vestido —se aproximó hasta ella y la besó, notando un ápice de cocoa en sus labios—. Cambiaste tu peinado el día de hoy… —reparó en que la chica tenía unas manchitas blancas en sus mejillas y se las limpió con las yemas de los dedos.

— Es un día especial ¿te divertiste? —preguntó ella tratando de ganar tiempo.

— Fue muy divertido, los chicos y yo fuimos a comer hamburguesas y después jugamos pokar, Shun es muy malo, Hyoga es un atrabancado que no sabe cuando parar de apostar y Shiryu es bastante calculador, nos dejó en la bancarrota en dos movimientos —ambos rieron ante el comentario—. Oye… huele a… a algo que se quema…

— ¡No! —Saori salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Tomó un paño, abrió el horno y sacó enseguida el recipiente que contenía aquel pastel. La mezcla había esponjado de más y se había formado una costra quemada en la superficie. Saori se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar de frustración.

Seiya observaba la escena desde la puerta de la cocina. Vio las paredes salpicadas, el piso, los restos de porcelana en el suelo y aquel pastel… por eso había percibido la cocoa en la boca de su chica y las motitas blancas en su piel eran harina.

— Saori… oye…

— Debí dejar que los demás me ayudaran… todos me lo dijeron pero me empeñé porque era una sorpresa que quería darte y ahora, está arruinado, soy un fracaso… —exclamó furiosa consigo. Seiya no la había visto así nunca, pero lejos de sentirse decepcionado, estaba muy contento de que ella hubiera puesto todo su empeño en prepararle algo.

Sin decir nada, el chico fue hasta el cajón de los cubiertos y tomó un cuchillo. Lentamente quitó la capa quemada del pan de pastel y partió un pedazo que se llevó a la boca. Ella lo miró bastante preocupada.

—Saori… ¡esto está delicioso! —dijo, mientras masticaba despacio.

— Claro que no, está quemado y…

— Pruébalo tú misma, anda —le dio un pedazo y ella lo comió. Su expresión cambió enseguida que el sabor le inundó la boca.

— N-No está tan mal… Vaya…

Seiya aprovechó la confusión en los ojos de Saori para tomarla por la cintura y arrebatarle un beso intenso que por supuesto ella correspondió.

— Cocíname todos lo días —pidió el con voz juguetona.

— Pero ni siquiera sé hacerlo —admitió ella con pena—. Esto fue un desastre.

— No lo fue. Juntos podemos hacerlo, te enseñaré lo poco que sé —dijo, frotando su nariz con la de ella.

— Es claro que sabes mucho más que yo, pero acepto las clases con gusto —dijo, tallando su pulgar en la mejilla de Seiya. Siento haber arruinado la sorpresa… pero… feliz cumpleaños —le dijo, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

— Oye ¿y tenías alguna otra sorpresa que darme? —preguntó él, juguetón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues sólo… me estaba preguntando que qué haríamos con esta casa tan vacía—insinuó el pegaso. Saori esbozó una sonrisa.

— La verdad, no lo sé —comentó ella, enmarcando una ceja.

* * *

Ya conocen mi historia y mis bloqueos de escritora, y esta historia en particular he querido no presionarme y dejar que fluya y que cada vez que me llegue una idea escribirla, aquí si de una vez les digo que no voy a tener un tiempo establecido (jajaja como si de verdad siguiera un tiempo establecido en los demás fics, pero ustedes díganme que si xD) tons para no hacerlos esperar mucho, esto va a ser random.

La idea partió de que me encontraba pensando en que Seiya es algo tontito y torpe y eso es uno de sus encantos por supuesto, pero luego pensé en Saori, al ser niña rica, Diosa y una persona ocupada con muuuuuuchas obligaciones a la cual le sirven muchas personas para todo, digo no la quise tachar de inútil (para eso ya tenemos la serie) pero me parecía lindo verla esforzarse por algo y que no le saliera pero que Seiya lo valorara... y pues quizás, quizás esto tenga continuación mas adelante, el final quedó así, ya veremos. Gracias a todos por leer :)


	4. Diamante

A-Z Saint Seiya

 **DIAMANTE**

— Hoy es el día, Seiya. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Shiryu, mirando a su amigo arreglarse la pajarita frente al espejo.

— No lo estoy, pero lo haré —dijo el pegaso, evidentemente nervioso—. No sé porqué tanto alboroto de nuestra parte Shiryu… Saori sólo me pidió que la acompañara porque Tatsumi se rompió una pierna.

El mayordomo había rodado por las escaleras de la casa, caído estrepitosamente encima de su pierna izquierda y con ello arruinado la compañía de Saori para una cena de gala de caridad que tenía esa misma noche. Seiya había ayudado a subir al mayordomo a su cuarto, y cuando Saori y Tatsumi comenzaron a discutir sobre qué pasaría con la cena, la heredera le había dicho al viejo que no se preocupara:

— _Seiya podría acompañarme ¿Verdad? —le preguntó y el castaño podía jurar que se asomó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica._

— _Pues… sí claro —aceptó ante la mala gana del mayordomo que no tenía otra al estar derrotado y en cama con una pierna al aire._

Y ahí se encontraba Seiya, frente al espejo de su cuarto, terminando de acomodarse el smoking que Saori había rentado de ultimo momento para él.

— Sea como sea irás con ella Seiya, es la ocasión perfecta, tienes que decírselo —lo alentó.

— No sé si pueda Shiryu. Además yo preferiría un lugar diferente… a solas con ella, no sé… ahí habrá mucha gente importante y la ocasión no se me hace que lo amerite…

— ¿Entonces qué hago con el ramo de rosas que me encargaste? —exclamó el dragón exasperado—. ¡¿Quién te entiende?!

— ¿Las compraste? ¿En donde están? —exclamó emocionado.

— En el auto, en el asiento trasero —dijo, rodando los ojos. Seiya podía ser tan asfixiante si quería cuando estaba al borde del colapso.

— ¿Es un ramo bonito? ¿Es muy grande? Shiryu te dije que no quería nada ostentoso porque…

— Ya, ya ya. Nada ostentoso, sólo lo que me pediste. Hermoso, igual que ella.

Seiya sonrió ante el comentario. Se echó un último vistazo y bajó hasta la entrada de la mansión en donde lo aguardaba el auto que él conduciría. Había convencido a Saori de que no llegaran en limusina, pues quería conducir y tenía la esperanza de estar un poco más a solas con ella. La chica había aceptado.

* * *

Seiya subió al audi, ajustó los espejos conforme a su visión y se removió en el asiento de piel. Descubrió las llaves pegadas y no pudo resistirse a encender aquella máquina y escuchar su motor al acelerar.

— ¿Eres piloto de carreras o qué? —la voz de Saori en la ventana del copiloto lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Saori! —exclamó saliendo del auto de un brinco y llegando hasta ella para abrirle la puerta pero la visión de la chica con aquel vestido lo dejó paralizado. Saori llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino de gasa que tenia un bordado de flores y pequeñas perlitas sobre la parte del abdomen, pecho y caía de los hombros hasta los brazos. La chica llevaba además el cabello recogido en un chongo en la nuca y aretes de perlas en sus orejas. Se había delineado los ojos en negro y pintado los labios de rojo carmesí. Seiya sintió en ese momento que no sería capaz de conducir con ella al lado sin dejar de sentir nervios.

— _Dios_ —pensó para sí, sintiéndole las piernas temblar—. Te ves hermosa —exclamó en automático con los ojos en ella sin siquiera pensar en el peso de sus palabras. Estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba igual. Saori admiró la figura atlética del muchacho enfundada en aquel smoking negro con moño y sintió que el piso se le iba a ir en cualquier momento. Agradeció mentalmente por que su mayordomo estuviera enyesado en algún cuarto de su mansión y subió al auto cuando Seiya pudo ser capaz de abrirle la puerta.

— B-Bien, a-andando —concedió él, nerviosísimo, encendiendo el carro—. ¿Quieres que ponga música o la radio? —le preguntó tratando de ser cortés y que no se creara un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

— No, me gusta así. El silencio no es incómodo entre nosotros —dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa y él asintió.

— ¿Sabes el camino? —le preguntó el chico tirando un poco de su cuello debido a los nervios.

— No te preocupes, te guiaré —sonrió ella.

* * *

Hacía cerca de veinte minutos en los que Seiya y Saori habían arribado a la cena de gala, oficiada en una enorme mansión tipo francesa. Apenas habían pisado los dos la entrada todas las miradas se fueron encima de ellos, y sobretodo de Saori que estaba deslumbrante. La chica saludaba a cada paso con un ademán a las personalidades ahí reunidas, y a otras tantas que se topaba de frente les regalaba una breve charla y presentaba a Seiya, lo cual lo hacia sentir un poco apenado pero agradecía que ella tuviera el detalle de presentarlo.

— Vaya, no tenía idea de que te conocerán tantas personas, Saori —comentó él observando a la gente a su alrededor mientras se dirigían a su mesa, atravesando el hermoso lugar.

— La mayoría son empresarios como lo era mi abuelo que se han dedicado a donar sus fortunas en pro de la caridad. He conocido a la mayoría porque la fundación Graude colabora con ellos en varios programas. A algunos otros los conozco desde pequeña, mi abuelo me traía a algunas fiestas.

— Mademoiselle Saori —pronunciaron su nombre detrás de su oreja, cosa que la sobresaltó y la hizo girar enseguida para descubrir el rostro que la llamaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pierre! —exclamó ella, sobresaltada—. Creí que habías vuelto a Francia.

— Nunca es tarde para venir a una cena de mi padre, más si vas a estar tú —Pierre, era un joven rubio de ojos azules y cuerpo delgado que sonreía socarronamente. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás e iba vestido con un elegante traje gris. Seiya no pasó por alto el ceño de sorpresa en la cara de Saori antes de recomponerse y sonreír. No se tenía que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que aquel tipo estaba coqueteándole a Saori, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre al caballero de pegaso.

— Disculpa, Seiya, no te he presentado, él es Pierre Lamarque, hijo de Monsieur Lamarque, anfitrión de la fiesta.

— Mucho gusto —el chico extendió la mano, misma que fue recibida con un intento de un apretón fuerte, sin embargo cuando Pierre vio que en la cara del joven no había ninguna mueca, desistió.

— Enchanté, Seiya. ¿Eres el novio de mademoiselle Saori? —se atrevió a preguntar sin miramientos, mientras los observaba. Había algo entre ellos dos que lo hacía sospechar que eran una pareja y si era así, su plan de esa noche se había arruinado.

Ambos se miraron de reojo con los corazones rebosantes.

— No —contestó Seiya con pesar, a sabiendas de que su respuesta le daría todo el pie a Pierre de lanzársele a Saori encima.

— Seiya es un amigo muy especial —acertó a decir ella, que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque el chico hubiera dicho que sí aunque fuera mentira—. Y si nos disculpas, morimos de hambre e iremos a ocupar nuestros lugares.

— Adelante, sean bienvenidos —dijo el rubio abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Saori deslizó su brazo y lo colocó en el brazo del chico mientras avanzaban. Llegaron a una mesa para diez personas del otro lado del saloncito, misma que estaba vacía para su suerte.

Seiya estaba un poco distraído. Su mente vagaba por Pierre y Saori. ¿En dónde se habrían conocido? ¿A ella le gustaba él? ¿Él se le había declarado ya? Era evidente que no, sino no le hubiera hablado de esa forma tan insinuante sin siquiera molestarse en reparar que lo llevaba a él como acompañante. Las palabras de Saori, diciendo que era un amigo muy especial le daban vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Y si sólo significaba eso para ella? ¿Y si se había hecho las mas tontas ilusiones?

— Seiya… —lo sacudió Saori de un hombro.

— ¿Qué…?

— Ya han servido nuestra comida ¿no tienes hambre? —le dijo extrañada al ver que él ni siquiera había reparado en la comida.

— Sí, es sólo… —estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Pierre, cuando el mesero llegó con dos copas de lo que parecía era champaña.

— Gracias —dijo ella—. Y a ti también Seiya, por estar aquí conmigo. Seguramente tienes mejores cosas qué hacer y sin embargo te arrastré hasta aquí, espero que no te sientas incómodo.

— _Claro_ —pensó el chico—. _Jugar poker con los chicos mientras vemos una película de esas que le gustan a Shun, no sabes de lo que me estoy perdiendo Saori_ —. Bueno, nunca antes había usado un traje tan costoso y no conozco a nadie, pero, estoy bien, me da gusto estar aquí contigo y eso merece un brindis —dijo, cambiando totalmente la atmósfera de su discurso que había comenzado tímido hasta tornarlo con su tan acostumbrado sentido del humor.

Ambos tomaron sus copas y las chocaron brevemente. Sonrieron ante el chasquido.

— Por esta velada —dijo Seiya con una amplia sonrisa.

— Por esta velada —repitió ella y ambos dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas.

Cenaron mientras platicaban y el salón iba llenándose. A su mesa arribaron algunos ministros y secretarios del gobierno, pero no les hicieron mucho caso porque ambos estaban divertidos platicando. Saori le describía a Seiya a cada uno de los invitados que conocía y algunas anécdotas chistosas de la persona en cuestión que le había tocado escuchar por ahí.

Al finalizar la cena, la música se hizo presente y Seiya se armó de valor para llevar a la chica a la pista.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza, princesa? —preguntó con todo el valor que le fue posible, tratando de que no se notaran sus nervios en la voz.

— Sería un honor —respondió ella tomando la mano del moreno. Seiya pensó que se negaría porque jamás había sabido que ella bailara en sus reuniones o cenas.

En ese momento en la pista, bailaron de todo cuanto pusieron, sin pena ni tapujos. Eran sólo ellos dos, divertidos y acoplados, sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Saori se sentía como en un sueño, uno de esos que había tenido en varias ocasiones y sabía que nunca podría realizar. En realidad no le importaba mucho aquella cena y aquellas personalidades, lo único que quería era inmortalizar ese momento con Seiya y guardarlo para siempre en su corazón, pues sería lo más cercano que podrían llegar a estar. Que Tatsumi la perdonara, pero que se hubiera roto la pierna justamente ese día había sido una suerte.

Entonces la música cambió drásticamente y fue el turno de una canción lenta. Seiya estuvo a punto de retirarse de la pista cuando sintió que ella lo tomó de los hombros y recostó su cabeza en uno de ellos. Él, tragó saliva y colocó sus manos en la delgada cintura de la chica mientras no dejaban de dar vueltas lentamente.

Fue entonces cuando él supo que el momento había llegado. Su corazón latía de prisa, desbocado y pedía a gritos decírselo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de la chica, aunque claro, esperaba que ella lo correspondiera.

— Debo ir un momento al tocador —lo sorprendió la voz de Saori en su cuello, aun sin despegarse de él.

— Creo que yo también… —mintió, aprovechando ese breve momento para poder ir por el ramo que Shiryu había preparado—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la mesa en unos minutos?

— Es buena idea —asintió ella y desapareció de entre la gente.

Seiya salió corriendo como loco del lugar y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Desactivó la alarma del carro y abrió una de las puertas traseras. En el asiento descansaba un pequeño ramo de astromelias blancas y moradas envueltas en celofán con un elegante moño morado. Seiya agradeció en silencio conocer bastante a la heredera para saber que sería de su agrado y regresó hecho un huracán hacia el salón.

Al acercarse a la mesa se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de Saori. Y pensó que tal vez seguía en el tocador. Esperó cinco minutos más con impaciencia en su asiento, mirando para todos lados.

Por impulso se levantó, teniendo una mala sensación. Decidió recorrer el lugar.

* * *

— Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi —dijo Pierre en tono seductor.

— Gracias —contestó ella que no sentía nada con el halago pero no quería ser grosera—. Pierre, no quiero ser grosera pero Seiya me está esperando —el muchacho la había llevado al salón de té con la excusa de que su padre quería hablar con ella, sin embargo al entrar a la habitación ella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mentira pues sólo se encontraban ellos dos

— Pues que espere. Yo he esperado más que él para este momento te lo aseguro —dijo indiferente.

— De verdad, debo regresar. Él va a preocuparse —sin embargo él no hizo caso a su comentario y se acercó a ella, tomándole ambas manos. Saori resistió el impulso de soltarse.

— Eres hermosa, tienes clase… me encantas Saori —confesó al fin sin miramientos—. Y creo que seríamos la pareja perfecta. Hemos sido amigos desde hace cinco años. Y desde ese día en que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Es por eso en que he regresado, sólo por esta velada contigo…

Pierre se inclinó ante ella y sacó una cajita negra de su pantalón.

— Saori Kido, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —abrió la caja y dejó entrever un enorme diamante sobre una base de plata.

* * *

Seiya veía la escena desde la puerta del salón de té. Desde ahí podía ver el enorme diamante de aquel anillo de compromiso, y se sintió miserable y tonto sosteniendo su sencillo ramito de flores. Él sólo era un amigo de Saori, un caballero que debía protegerla. Jamás estaría su altura. Jamás tendría el dinero para rentarse por sí solo un traje como el que portaba en esos momentos o comprarle un anillo de ese tamaño. Jamás sería tan importante para codearse con toda esa gente que ella frecuentaba… jamás podría alcanzarla.

— Pierre, ponte de pie por favor —pidió ella, incomodándose.

— No, hasta que me des la respuesta que quiero escuchar.

— Siento muchísimo no tener esa respuesta, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Mi corazón es de alguien más, desde hace muchos años —aseguró la jovencita con tal fervor que desencajó a Pierre.

— ¿Quién? —exclamó con enojo, totalmente fuera de sí al escuchar la respuesta en negativa.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme —dio media vuelta, dejando al chico aún hincado, con el anillo en la mano.

Cuando Saori llegó a la puerta encontró a Seiya acongojado.

— Vámonos —Saori lo tomó por una de sus muñecas y lo jaló hacia fuera ante las miradas y murmullos de todos en la fiesta.

El castaño reaccionó hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto.

— No era mi intención espiarte —se disculpó, aun con el ramo entre las manos, incapaz de dárselo—. Te estaba buscando por que… y llegué hasta ahí, perdón.

— No importa, vámonos —urgió Saori, que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

— Era un anillo enorme y precioso… seguramente era muy caro…

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó extrañadísima del comentario de su acompañante.

— Y yo… tienes razón es hora de irnos…

— Espera, ¿y ese ramo?

— Es para ti. Perdona si es pequeño, es para lo que me alcanzó —confesó, escondiendo su cara al borde de las lágrimas manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

— Seiya, son hermosas, son mis favoritas —sonrió mientras las olía. Sin embargo al notar la expresión de chico la sonrisa desapareció y su semblante cambió a la preocupación—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

— Es todo lo que puedo… es decir yo, nunca podré estar a tu altura… ¿Qué cosas digo? Salgamos de aquí —encendió el carro pero ella lo detuvo posando su mano en la de él.

— Necesito saber que pasa, Seiya —exigió con dulzura, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Los castaños ojos del chico eran tristes y ella sentía desesperación de lo incierto de la situación— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

— Quería darte ese ramo y… pues… —vaciló, pero en su mente escuchó la voz de Shiryu que le decía que le dijera—, he tratado toda la noche de decirte que te amo —a Saori le dio un vuelco el corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Quería que todo fuera perfecto pero estando aquí me di cuenta que no soy quién, yo no podré estar a tu altura nunca. Este es tu mundo, estas personas que te conocen por ser Saori Kido y dedicarte a los negocios de tu abuelo, y pues yo no soy más que un simple caballero y tu amigo…

Aquel necio discurso fue interrumpido por el beso repentino que Saori le plantó en los labios. Seiya, sorprendido tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero correspondió enseguida rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. Se besaron con urgencia pero dulcemente, acompasados, disfrutando por primera vez los labios del otro.

— Jamás digas eso, jamás. No me importa un diamante, eso no me deslumbra ni me impresiona —dijo ella cuando se separaron—. Seiya he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida contigo, bailando como jamás lo había hecho, riendo… sintiéndome dichosa porque estás aquí conmigo. Por favor no pienses así —volvió a besarlo y él sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, con tanto miedo de esto por que no se detenía y crecía cada vez más, que ahora no me importa nada. Nunca me ha importado lo que tengas o no, te amo a ti. Te amo, Seiya —pronunció dulcemente mientras le acunaba su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy muy nervioso… toda la velada me la pasé temblando por que te ves realmente hermosa hoy, bueno todos los días —vaciló—, pero hoy muchísimo más, estoy deslumbrado. Ni siquiera sé que decir, aunque quisiera decir tantas cosas que tengo guardadas.

— No digas nada ahora —comentó ella acercándose a su rostro nuevamente—. Sólo bésame.

* * *

¿Ya ven? Les dije que no iba a tener fecha para actualizar y anoche mis musas hicieron de las suyas y termine dúrmiéndome 2:30 por escribir esto. Ya deberían visitarme en mis demás historias que tengo sin avanzar!

Pues ya vamos en la letra D, ¿que les pareció? En este caso quise mostrar ese lado que tiene Saori (que por supuesto ella no eligió pero tuvo la suerte de que un rico la hiciera su nieta) de señorita de sociedad con múltiples compromisos. Y pues Seiya al no ser de ese círculo se siente un tanto incómodo, aunque disfrutaron bastante el llega a la loca conclusión de que no está a la "altura de Saori" y pues a ella por supuesto eso no le interesa en lo más mínimo. También quise poner a Saori más lanzada, ella siempre es la tímida o la que se detiene a pensar las cosas antes de (virgo teníamos que ser), pero me agradó que ella lo callara con un beso :3

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Si mis musas me vuelven a visitar, nos leemos pronto.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	5. Esperanza

A-Z Saint Seiya

ESPERANZA

— Adelante, querido Aioria —indicó Saori a su fiel caballero de Leo que había pedido una audiencia con ella a primera hora del día—. Dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres comunicarme?

El castaño llegó hasta su diosa y se hincó en una pierna frente a ella que se encontraba sentada en su trono. Había meditado mucho el hecho de ir a verla para hablar de algo tan delicado. Sabía que iba a inmiscuirse en algo prohibido por el santuario, que tendría repercusiones en todos de hacerse público, pero si había una posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien, entonces él quería intentarlo.

— Mi señora, he venido aquí para hablar de algo que inquieta mi corazón —Saori pudo ver en los ojos de su caballero la duda e incertidumbre y una extraña sensación la invadió. Ella asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar—. No quiero darle muchas vueltas a esto, pero… —alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en la de su amada Diosa—. La otra noche la vi con Seiya en el bosque que rodea el santuario y… los vi besándose —él desvió enseguida la mirada totalmente apenado de lo que estaba diciendo y Saori pegó un brinco poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y su vergüenza.

Hacía dos noches, ella y Seiya habían dado un paseo nocturno, aprovechando que el chico se encontraba en el santuario y que ella no podía dormir. Se habían alejado un poco de sus aposentos y las 12 casas y en un arranque Seiya la había confrontado con sus sentimientos confesando que la amaba con locura. Al principio ella se había resistido, pero cuando él le demandó por una respuesta, esta misma llegó en forma de un beso. Nunca vieron que alguien los siguiera ni escucharon nada por lo cual había pensado que estaban fuera de peligro y que podrían mantener aquello en secreto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Aioria de Leo había sido testigo de la aceptación del amor que ambos se profesaban, así que en ese momento solo le quedaba clamar por que él guardara su secreto.

— Eso que viste fue un error, Aioria, uno muy grande —se dio vuelta y lo miró con profunda pena—. Nunca debí… yo… no tengo una justificación que darte, no la tengo…

— Tú lo amas —aseguró el dorado con serenidad. Sólo quería saberlo de su propia voz. Ella escudriñó sus ojos y pudo sentir la confianza de confesarlo:

— Si, lo amo.

— Él también te ama, lo sé… lo veo en sus ojos —ella se permitió sonreir por un breve segundo.

— Estoy consciente de nuestra situación. Mi vida no es la que me preocupa, es él quién corre un gran peligro. Si todos se enteraran Seiya perdería todo y lo único que tiene es su armadura, el santuario, sus amigos, ustedes sus compañeros… por favor Aioria, te hablo como Saori y no como Athena, porque soy yo, la mujer y no la diosa la que a ama a Seiya como hombre no como pegaso, por favor, guarda este secreto, te lo pido con el alma —se acercó a él y cayó de rodillas frente al caballero león tomándole las manos con fuerza y derramando lágrimas de dolor.

— Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo Saori, nunca te traicionaría, ni como diosa, ni como amiga. Siento mucho que las cosas entre ustedes sean asi…

— Son imposibles, las cosas entre nosotros son prohibidas, son incorrectas y…

— Por favor no me digas eso, no me digas que son imposibles porque… si he venido aquí a decirte esto no es para juzgarte a ti y a Seiya, sino más bien porque tengo esperanza en mi corazón —fue el turno de él para que las lágrimas poblaran sus ojos verdes.

— Aioria… tú… —ella buscó en su mirada, tratando de entender porqué parecía que sufrían por lo mismo. No tardó mucho en enterarse porque ella también estaba al tanto—. Es por Marin ¿cierto?

— Lo sabes —exclamó, sorprendido.

— Lo veo en tus ojos… —sonrió ella, acunándole el rostro con sus blancas manos.

— Quisiera salir corriendo y besarla como Seiya lo ha hecho contigo. Quisiera decirle que todo esto que siento me quema por dentro desde hace años, bueno ya lo sabe, en parte, pero hay más, mucho más que quisiera decirle con libertad —Saori no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su caballero hablar de esa forma de la mujer que amaba—. Con sólo mirarla o escucharla mi cuerpo tiembla… ella es demasiado recta si quiera para romper alguna regla y yo… al verlos a ustedes pensé que quizás podrías…

— Puedo ayudarte —comprendió enseguida. Lo que había movido el inmenso corazón de su caballero era la esperanza de poder estar con Marin como Seiya y ella lo estaban de cierta forma—. Yo no impuse estas reglas, se han seguido por generaciones y no puedo garantizar que salga bien o que ante los ojos de los demás sea correcto. Sé que lo que yo hago está mal, pero no puedo evitar amar a Seiya. Sin embargo lo de ustedes es un poco diferente… así que, tienen mi consentimiento.

— A-Athena… ¿D-De verdad?

— Así viniera otro caballero a hacerme la misma petición lo haría. Todos merecen amar y ser amados más allá de mí. Yo los amo a todos, pero nosotros los humanos necesitamos más que eso. Ve por ella y dile lo que sientes sin ataduras… sólo te pido que sean discretos.

— Gracias, gracias —dijo besándole las manos.

— Espera, voy a darte algo —Saori se volvió hacia una mesita que estaba detrás de su trono, tomó papel y lápiz y escribió algo en aquella hoja. Habiendo finalizado la dobló y se la extendió—. Dásela a Marin.

* * *

Aioria golpeó como loco la puerta de la cabaña de Marín. Eran las ocho de la mañana, sabía que la amazona ya estaría despierta y quizás en medio de su entrenamiento matutino, pero no lo importaba interrumpirla necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién golpea mi puerta de esa forma…? —exclamó el águila abriendo la puerta y desconcertándose al encontrarse al caballero—. ¡Aioria! ¿Qué…?

— ¿Puedo pasar…? —pidió con urgencia.

— Sí, claro… —la chica se hizo a un lado y él entró a la chocita. Marin le echó un vistazo a los al rededores para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

— Tienes que leer esto —el león le extendió un trozo de papel doblado y ella leyó:

"Siempre estaré a favor del amor. Sé que has cargado tu máscara desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por hoy, permítele al hombre que amas y que te ama, conocer tu hermoso rostro. Tienen mi apoyo como Saori y como Athena"

Marin terminó de leer y un temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. ¿Significaba lo que creía?

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho? Aioria, te dije que esto es…

— Imposible. Lo sé. Pero no lo es —rebatió tomándola por las manos—. Ha sido inevitable para mí enamorarme de cómo eres. Estoy loco por ti y quiero estar a tu lado. Sé que me dijiste que no podíamos hacer algo así y que eran las reglas del santuario, que corríamos peligro. Pero se lo he dicho y ella nos ha dado su bendición, su permiso y su apoyo, Marín...

— Aunque ella me lo pida, no voy a hacerlo —tajó la pelirroja. Aioria sabía muy bien que de no ser por la máscara, una mirada impenetrablemente seria y de reproche lo estaría encarando. Pero él no iba a desistir, no ahora que tenían el permiso, no ahora que la esperanza se había materializado. El león se hincó frente a ella y miró a los orificios de la máscara en dónde se hallaban escondidos los ojos de su amada—. Aioria… ¿qué…?

— Perdóname todo este atrevimiento, sé que esto es… un poco raro en mí, el ir en contra de lo que me has pedido, pero Marín, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida, que eres tú, que no seguiría con esto sino supiera que todo va a estar bien —el corazón del águila dio un vuelco y un escalofrío nervioso la recorrió—. No nos pondría en peligro, no desobedecería a Athena si ella me lo hubiera prohibido, pero al contrario, ella ha bendecido nuestro amor. Ella se alegra de que nosotros podamos amarnos libremente y quiere que lo hagamos porque ella…

— Ella no puede —susurró Marin, sabiendo exactamente que se refería a Seiya. Aioria asintió.

— Sé que es una regla, pero ella nos ha dado permiso… además siempre he creído que el amor es lo que nos mueve a todos. Cuando comencé a amarte tuve miedo de perder tu amistad y perderte para siempre, pero cuando descubrí que me amabas igual supe que esto no podía ser una maldición y que no podía ser algo que estaba mal simplemente por lo que dice un tonto papel escrito hace siglos. Déjame ser más dichoso… déjame amarte y déjame sentir todo el amor que tienes para mí, por favor. Marín, sé que esto te quema tanto como a mí y que no seremos capaces de soportarlo por más tiempo —ella lo miraba detrás de su máscara, sonrojada, anonadada, feliz… con ganas de llorar, eufórica. Eso amaba de él, por eso estaba tan enamorada de Leo. Era todo un caballero. Impulsivo por supuesto, temperamental y muy fuerte, pero precisamente eso la volvía loca de él; sus dos facetas. Podía ser el hombre más caballeroso, respetuoso y gentil y a la vez el más bravo y tosco. Tenía razón. Su amor estaba bendecido, incluso antes de que Athena lo consintiera. Era bendito por el simple hecho de existir y ser mutuo.

— No creo que a los demás les parezca.

— ¡Pues al diablo con ellos! Voy a defender esto de quien sea, te lo juro —prometió con una chispa de determinación en los ojos que jamás le había conocido.

Marín se quedó en silencio, aun contemplando al hombre de su vida hincado a su merced y sopesando la situación. Sin embargo no tenía nada más que pensar o rebatir, lo deseaba tanto como él y estaba seguro que Aioria no dejaría que nadie se metieran con ellos. Así que se llevó una mano al rostro y pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo y el semblante de Aioria se tensaron.

— Cierra los ojos, por favor —le pidió ella. Él se puso de pie y obedeció. Marín se quitó la máscara y enseguida las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo aparecieron en señal de rendición. Aquella chica fuerte y recta lloraba por sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento que jamás creyó posible. Se acercó un poco más a la cara del rubio y percibió su hermosa y fina piel como nunca antes. Puso atención a sus pestañas y cejas y descubrió que eran un tono más oscuras que su cabello rubio natural. Era más guapo de lo que la máscara le había permitido ver. Posó las yemas de sus dedos en las mejillas del Aioria y las acarició comprobando la suavidad de su cutis. Él comenzó a llorar, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Te amo, Marin… te amo tanto —la joven maestra no pudo reprimirse más y se lanzó a sus labios. El beso fue correspondido de inmediato entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Aioria le tocó el rostro, erizándose al contacto de tan suave piel, aun sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Le acarició el cabello de fuego y con una mano rodeó su delgada cintura para pegarla más a él. Quería amarla así por siempre y estaba seguro que así sería.

Cuando se separaron, él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero ya no quería postergar el momento:

— Quiero verte, por favor —rogó el caballero de oro.

— Hazlo —concedió ella, tomándole una palma y apretándosela muy fuerte. Cuando Aioria abrió los ojos, descubrió el bello rostro de su amada, aquel con el que fantaseaba todas las noches antes de ir a dormir: Los ojos de Marín eran marrones y hermosos, rodeados por una fila de pestañas muy tupidas. Sus cejas pelirrojas eran delgadas y definidas y enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro. Su nariz era delgada y respingada rematada con unas cuantas pequitas en la punta que se extendían en sus pómulos. Sus labios eran rosados carnosos y la sonrisa que se asomaba por ellos estaba a punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas.

— Eres más hermosa de lo que pensé. Me gustas, mucho… aún más de lo que ya me gustabas —Marin se sonrojó una vez más y soltó una carcajada. Él depositó un beso en su frente y ella provechó para mirar con detalle y muy de cerca los hermosos ojos verdes del león.

— Te amo, Aioria. Te amo, te amo… —repitió escuchando su propia voz y sintiendo algo en la boca del estómago. Él la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Si sabes que esto es una locura? —le preguntó, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cuello.

— Es una locura, pero mientras nos amemos como ya lo hacemos, habrá esperanza de que las cosas salgan bien.

* * *

Estoy volviendo a las andadas! Y espero fervientemente que esto sea el inicio del fin de este horrible bloqueo que traigo desde hace no sé cuanto tiempo. Bien aunque no en su totalidad este capítulo involucra a Seiya y Saori, si quise poner algo de ellos y hacer el cambio con mi otra pareja favorita y darle protagonismo.

Curiosamente esta historia se me ocurrió fuera del A-Z y la dejé inconclusa no sabía cómo seguir en un párrafo determinado y oh sorpresa, me puse a escuchar el OST de Saint Seiya mientras recortada unas cosas y voilà! Esto es mágico! Dije: "Tengo que terminar ese fic" y de pronto me di cuenta que le había dado el nombre de "Esperanza" y que justamente en mi auto reto del A-Z me había atorado en la letra "E" porque ningún titulo me convencía, nada que empezara con E me inspiraba a escribir algo y bueno... he aquí este capítulo. Espero que les guste y les agradezco por seguir aquí pese a que ya casi no actualizo. La verdad, a parte del bloqueo, no me encuentro en un buen momento de mi vida, quería como enfocar todo en escribir, pero la verdad es que no podía, ni tenía ganas ni nada, pero bueno hoy se pudo y espero que sea así en adelante!

Princesa Saiyajin.


	6. Fragancia

A-Z Saint Seiya

 **FRAGANCIA**

Seiya y Saori corrían deprisa sobre el malecón de la ciudad en dirección al departamento del joven. La tormenta acababa de iniciar y con ello también la frustración de sus planes en ese día especial: cumplían dos meses de ser novios y habían querido celebrarlo con una cita por el centro, pero la lluvia había mermado sus planes, aparentemente.

Llegaron al recibidor de la casa de Seiya y se sacaron los zapatos de prisa. Escurrían en agua los dos.

— Ven, pasa —le dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano.

— Pero voy a llenar tu casa de agua —refutó ella negándose.

— Eso no importa… después podemos limpiar. Estás temblando preciosa, entra.

Ella accedió y entraron. Cruzaron la sala y después la cocina para quedar en el cuarto del chico. Seiya se dirigió hacia su armario y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones. Encontró su chamarra favorita, era de color roja y de tela afelpada y se la colocó a Saori en los hombros.

— Espera aquí, iré a buscar unas toallas al baño —le indicó el castaño.

— G-Gracias —dijo un poco apenada por empapar la ropa de su novio. Se mantuvo de pie en medio de la habitación pues no quería mojar nada más, cuando un aroma familiar la invadió; la chamarra que le había dado Seiya tenía impregnada la fragancia del chico… Saori aspiró el aroma y soltó un suspiro de inmediato. Por alguna razón la piel se le erizó y comenzó a sentir nervios de encontrarse en la casa del pegaso. Hacía años que no había puesto un pie ahí de nuevo y en ese momento volvía entre circunstancias totalmente diferentes. Eran pareja ahora, desde hacía poco tiempo pero al fin estaban juntos. Atrás habían quedado las dudas y el escándalo en el santuario y ambos se estaban dedicando a vivir su amor plenamente.

Por reflejo, la de cabellos lilas se acercó a la cama de Seiya y pasó la palma sobre las sábanas blancas y la amohada. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

— _¿Qué me está pasando?_ —se preguntó con miedo. Comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa cada vez más y empezaba a imaginarse a Seiya muy próximo a ella.

— Listo, toallas secas—anunció Seiya regresando a la habitación—. Ven aquí voy a secarte —dijo y sin previo aviso colocó una toalla en la cabeza de ella y comenzó a tallarle el cabello.

— Y-Yo puedo hacerlo, Seiya

— Pero yo quiero hacerlo, déjame, prometo que será rápido.

— Esta bien —concedió ella que no dejaba de fijar la vista en el cuello de él.

Seiya revolvía con cuidado el cabello de su amada, sin importarle en lo absoluto que él siguiera mojado. La proximidad le permitió percibir la dulce fragancia que Saori despedía y eso le crespó los nervios. Muchas veces antes había notado el aroma natural de la doncella, pero parecía que la humedad la acentuaba más en ese momento y comenzaba a volverse loco.

— Esta es como la segunda vez que vienes a mi casa ¿no es cierto? —sonrió el pegaso.

— Si. La primera vez que vine fue cuando Ikki me mandó un citatorio para ti y quise advertirte de que esperaramos a que Shiryu regresara con tu armadura…

— ¿Sabes? En aquella ocasión mi casa estaba hecha un desastre y me dio tanta vergüenza que presenciaras mi desorden que limpié como en dos minutos la casa.

— ¿De verdad? Recuerdo que te dije que esperaba ver una habitación desordenada… ahora entiendo por qué estaba todo tan limpio, muy listo —comentó con una ceja levantada.

— Lo sé, lo sé. En verdad me dio pena… y también perdóname, sé que fui muy grosero en aquella ocasión — se disculpó recordando que se había dirigido a ella de una forma muy déspota—. Fui un tonto… —Seiya desistió con el cabello de la chica que ya no goteaba, dejó la toalla mojada sobre una silla que tenía próxima, se decantó por quitarle la chamarra y puso otra toalla seca encima de sus hombros y su vestido.

— No nos llevábamos nada bien y fue mi primer intento para hacerte saber que me importabas… —al decir eso la chica inmediatamente se sonrojó. Él no lo pasó por desapercibido y quiso ponerlos en igualdad de condiciones.

— Esa vez… Saori, debes saber que al escucharte hablar así, al verte tan cambiada… —la miró con cierta pena—, sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que fue cuando empecé a sentir algo por ti —confesó al fin. En el rostro de Saori apareció una enorme sonrisa.

— No fuiste el único que sintió algo en ese entonces… me costó entenderlo, mucho tiempo, pero yo… —la jovencita no pudo seguir hablando. Los castaños ojos de Seiya la atraparon y capturaron toda su atención haciéndola tensarse de nuevo y el cosquilleo anterior en su estómago apareció nuevamente. Colocó una de sus blancas palmas en la mejilla del moreno, le acarició el rostro, recorrió sus cejas pobladas y luego bajó a su boca y dibujó la línea de sus labios con el pulgar… estaba hipnotizada.

Seiya sintió como el ambiente en torno a ellos había cambiado drásticamente en un segundo. El recorrido de Saori por su rostro lo puso muy nervioso y sintió que era la antesala de algo que llevaba imaginando años… noches…

Temblando, mientras ella no cesaba su caricia, jaló la toalla de los hombros de Saori y dejó su vestido al descubierto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, reconociendo el momento. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y el castaño aprovechó para digirir el rostro al cuello de su amada y hundirlo. Inhaló el delicioso olor que lo estaba volviendo loco desde que habían llegado al departamento, supo entonces que no iba a poderse controlar más y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

La respiración de Saori se entrecortó y comenzaron a salir unos pequeños suspiros de su boca. Seiya por su parte a partó los dos tirantes del vestido de la chica haciéndolos caer a sus hombros, comenzándolos a explorar.

Saori se aventuró entonces a desabotonar la camisa que Seiya portaba. Poco a poco el pecho bien labrado del caballero se dejó entrever a medida que los botones abandonaban su lugar. Ahora fue el turno de él para suspirar mientras la reencarnación de diosa exploraba las líneas de sus músculos y sentía su suave piel morena con sus dedos.

— No quiero arruinarlo —comentó él con dulzura apartándose—. Pero… ¿e-esto está bien? —Saori sonrió ante la timidez del joven. Le parecía un gesto muy noble de su parte de preocuparse porque estuviera haciendo las cosas de forma en que los dos lo quisieran y no que el estuviera presionándola.

— Lo quiero tanto como tú —pronunció viéndolo a los ojos. Él respondió con un beso apasionado.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos sin dejar el beso de lado y ella cayó grácilmente sobre la cama del chico mientras él se colocaba encima de ella y buscaba el cierre en su espalda. Cuando el vestido estuvo suelto, él lo jaló hacia abajo y descubrió los pechos blanquísimos de Saori aprisionados en su sostén.

Se detuvo por un momento a admirarle el cuerpo y luego buscó sus ojos turquesa, ella asintió levemente dándole la señal que esperaba. Con suavidad y nervios desabrochó la tira del brassiere y liberó los senos que comenzó a tocar, descubriéndoos para luego besarlos.

Ella que le exploraba la espalda, fue bajando las manos hasta sentir los glúteos bien formados del castaño y decidió que era hora de ayudarle a quistarse el pantalón, así que se lo desabotonó y fue bajándoselo poco a poco. Con sus piernas ayudó a que la prenda que se había atorado en las rodillas del chico, bajara y cayera al piso. Entonces fue consciente de la excitación de Seiya al sentir su miembro rígido sobre su vientre. Supo que no iba a soportar más con la agonía de desearle… estaba en su cama, debajo de él, sintiendo su piel y oliendo la fragancia que había iniciado todo, y lo amaba… y lo quería todo con él.

No esperó a que el chico terminara de labrarle los pechos y ella misma se despojó de sus bragas, sorprendiéndolo totalmente.

— S-Sao… —articuló brevemente en un balbuceo al admirarla totalmente desnuda. Le pareció la criatura más bella que hubiera admirado. Rápidamente la imitó y se deshizo de su bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro totalmente erecto.

— Ven… —Saori lo llamó en un susurro y el volvió a colocarse encima de ella. Sin más, Seiya se abrió paso por el caudal de su amada y ambos se estremecieron al contacto. La cara de Saori denotó cierta incomodidad en un principio y aunque él se contrarió un poco, ella lo asió de los brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo indicándole que estaba lista para que comenzara aquel vaivén, y él obedeció por completo.

Jadeaban uno en la oreja del otro. Ella le removía los cabellos y se sujetaba de su nuca, arqueándose cada que la penetraba. Seiya le mordisqueaba el cuello, el hombro y los pechos, extasiado. Paraban entre tanto para admirarse los cuerpos y explorarlos. Seiya le acariciaba las largas piernas mientras ella le besaba el abdomen. Después el chico buscó la boca de Saori y ambos comenzaron a enlazar sus lenguas. El jadeo incrementó sin previo aviso. Intuyeron que el momento máximo estaba por llegar.

— Yo… voy a… —pronunció Seiya, al borde.

— Yo también —secundó la chica.

El moreno buscó la mano derecha de Saori y en un acto de ternura la enlazó con la suya mientras sentía que llegaba al orgasmo y la sentía vibrar a ella debajo de su cuerpo; el grito de ambos inundó la habitación y se diluyó entre las paredes.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad mientras descansaban uno al lado del otro. Seiya aprovechó para aproximarse a Saori y besarla nuevamente con pasión.

— Te amo —aseguró—. Te amo y esto es lo más sagrado que me ha pasado en la vida. Fue mejor de lo que pude soñar, porque sí, llevo años imaginándolo… —ella rió ante la confesión y le apartó los mechones de cabello castaño de la cara.

— Lo sé… yo también me pregunté muchas veces cómo sería... incluso antes de que nos hiciéramos novios —se sonrojó y escondió la cara entre el brazo de Seiya.

— Y ¿cómo estuve? ¿Te gustó?

— Tú me encantas y me encantó también… lo haría las veces que quieras —confesó ya sosteniéndole la mirada y totalmente roja.

— Y a mí me encanta cuando te pones así. Hablas con seguridad y aun así en un grado te apenas. Yo también lo haría contigo las veces que me lo pidieras… por cierto ¿si sabes que hueles delicioso y eso me enloquece? ¡Ven aquí! —exclamó el caballero hundiendo los labios con los de ella en un nuevo en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Taran! He aquí la letra F. La verdad estuve muy tentada en ponerle cosas como Fuego, Fantasía Frenesí, etc, que evocaran el asunto sexual, porque sí, ya traía ganas de hacer un Lemon, ya hacía falta. Bien, la verdad es que (como ya he expresado antes) soy fan de los buenos Lemon y me gusta mucho leerlos (los que son bien llevados, cochinadas la verdad no xD) y bueno, en este lemon es específico quería llevar las cosas de forma que fuera sensual. La palabra Fragancia me hace pensar en el olor natural de la persona amada y que no vamos a negar en cierto punto nos enloquece a todos. Quise plasmarlo partiendo de eso. Ya que este fic es en su mayoría (por que me lo propuse) de historias lindas entre ellos, me gustó la idea de su primera vez después de algun tiempo de estar saliendo como noviecitos y últimamente aquí en mi ciudad ha estado lloviendo mucho y bueno utilicé eso también. Ustedes díganme si realmente cumplí con mi propia expectativa de que esto fuera sensual y delicado, ya que me gusta pensar en esta pareja de esa forma.

Y bueno, este fic es para celebrar mis 9 años aquí en ff net... 9 años! 9 años! Vaya! ni yo puedo creerlo... ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchas historias, siento que he tenido crecimiento en mi forma de escribir y ha cambiado mi perspectiva con los años de otra forma. Inicié cuando estudiaba mi carrera por allá del 2008 (mas bien inicié aquí, porque desde los 13 escribo y eso ya lo he contado antes), y la verdad fue la época en dónde más escribía y más hacia cosas, poco a poco la vida adulta me ha absorbido, tengo mas lapsos en donde las musas no llegan y/o menos tiempo pero tengo claro que aunque se reduzcan mis posibilidades de escribir, no quiero dejar esto que me encanta. Aprendizaje y unas hermosas amistades (que tengo la fortuna de tener ya físicamente) es lo que escribir me ha dejado y quiero mantenerlo de esta forma.

Gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo en cada nueva historia o actualización. Gracias por la paciencia y el interés y los lindos reviews que cada uno deja que alimentan el alma. Seguiremos aquí dando lata y espero que no sólo sean 9 años sino muchos más. Ultimamente y con motivo y pretexto de este aniversario reactivé mi página de Princesa Saiyajin de facebook en donde estoy comprometiéndome a subir cosas casi diario o semanalmente, espero puedan darse una vuelta y acompañarme por ahí, les dejo el link: Princesa-Saiyajin-856096327753053/

A mis chicas de unión fanfickera, quiero decirles que las admiro mucho porque son unas escritoras bien cabronas y chingonas y las quiero y son mi inspiración. Gracias por estar ahí para todo: historias, compartir traumas, echarnos porras, ayudarnos en inspiración o ideas y en mi vida personal. Las quiero chicas!

Espero que esta letra les haya gustado y nos vemos en las siguientes. Sé que debo muchas cosas más y espero estar actualizando esta semana otra vez con el pretexto del aniversario :) gracias por ser parte de esto!


	7. Ganador

A-Z Saint Seiya

 **GANADOR**

El gran salón de la mansión Kido resplandecía adornado con guirnaldas de colores y varios ramos de flores y se había provisto de una mesa en dónde había canapés y copas de vinos finos. De fondo, se podía escuchar una exquisita pieza a tres violines y en medio de la habitación una enorme mesa con un mantel inmaculadamente blanco y velas aperladas, estaba dispuesta para recibir a los invitados.

— Muy bien, Tatsumi, solo hace falta que la señorita baje y vea todo lo que he preparado para ella, me di a la tarea de invitar a varias personalidades de Japón y amigos del señor Mitsumasa, sé que estará encantada. Por favor, si eres tan amable de pedirle que baje.

En otras circunstancias, el mayordomo no hubiera aceptado que Jabu le pidiera algo, pero Tatsumi estaba tan complacido de que el caballero hubiera seguido sus sugerencias para una fiesta sorpresa para la señorita Saori, que moría de curiosidad por ver la cara de su protegida cuando lo descubriera. El mayordomo se limitó a asentir y fue escaleras arriba.

— Sé que va a ponerse muy feliz —dijo para sí el unicornio, ajustándose el moño que coronaba el traje negro que se había puesto. No era un día cualquiera, era el cumpleaños de Saori Kido, su diosa, su amiga y su amor imposible y debía darle una muy buena impresión a los invitados de la socialité y por supuesto a ella. Moría de ganas de verla sorprendida por semejante detalle y por supuesto por pasar la velada a su lado, bailando y riendo, siendo presentado por ella ante sus conocidos—. Y, al final de la noche le confesaré lo que siento —se prometió, cerrando un puño de forma victoriosa.

El joven rubio se encontraba soñando despierto con aquella confesión que haría, cuando una voz demasiado familiar y detestable para él, interrumpió sus pensamientos:

— Oye Jabu, ¿qué significa todo esto? —bramó Seiya entrando al lugar. El bronceado sostenía en brazos con una caja de cartón en donde se podían asomar globos de colores ya inflados. Jabu soltó una carcajada que rebotó en las paredes del salón—. Te dije hace unos días que nosotros le organizaríamos una fiesta a Saori, ¿qué has hecho?

— No me digas que esperabas llegar a colgar globos en el fino salón de los Kido, no me hagas reír Pegaso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shiryu cargando un pastel de chocolate y seguido de Hyoga y Shun que cargaban otra caja.

— Pues que Jabu se aprovechó de nuestra idea y ha resuelto organizarle él solo una fiesta a Saori. ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Te dijimos que podías ayudarnos y lo único que quieres es lucirte con ella! —exclamó el castaño, evidentemente molesto ante la canallada de su compañero.

— Sus intentos por hacer una fiesta mediocre me dan lástima. Se ve que no están a la altura de la señorita y que nunca podrían entender sus gustos ni encajar en su mundo. Ella se relaciona con gente muy poderosa y adinerada y debe ser una digna anfitriona.

— Cállate, Jabu —gritó Hyoga, observando el semblante molesto de Seiya al escuchar aquello. Sabía que a su amigo pegaso le pesaba esa parte de la vida de Saori en donde él no podía entrar porque era pobre y que Jabu hubiera utilizado aquel argumento era algo muy bajo.

— Ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que todos lleguen, los vean con esas fachas y los confundan con sirvientes. Si quieren estar presentes será mejor que vayan a ponerse algo digno y con clase, aunque dudo mucho que tengan que vestir, así que no le hagan pasar vergüenzas a la señorita Saori en su día.

— Claro, tú hablas porque seguramente te compraste ese traje con tu dinero, ¿no? —lanzó Shiryu enarcando una ceja.

— Cállate, dragón.

— Eres tú el que la hará pasar vergüenzas. No conoces a Saori —dijo Seiya dejando la caja de globos en el piso y avanzando hacia él.

— ¿Qué no la conozco? —retó el unicornio también yendo al encuentro con Seiya.

— Por supuesto que no —aseguró el joven con seguridad—. Saori ya no es esa niña mimada de antes, ya no es sólo la nieta del "gran Mitsumasa Kido", Saori creció y maduró y ya no le gusta relacionarse en este medio que tanto insistes, a ella le gustaría algo sencillo y tranquilo para celebrar su cumpleaños en donde pueda estar con sus verdaderos amigos y no con personas que sólo se relacionan con ella por su estatus.

— Pues ya veremos quien resulta el ganador de la noche Seiya, si tú con tus globos de colores o yo con esta espléndida fiesta—declaró, abriendo los brazos—. Te reto a que estés presente para ver cómo me lo agradece y por supuesto para que me veas bailar con ella toda la noche.

— Vendré a ver cómo te tragas tus palabras —aceptó Seiya el reto—. Vamos muchachos, tenemos que ponernos algo más presentable para ver la derrota de este pobre infeliz—Seiya tomó la caja nuevamente en brazos y caminó junto con sus amigos por donde habían llegado. Dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo para girarse a ver al unicornio—. ¿Sabes? Las flores favoritas de Saori no son esas con las que tapizaste esta habitación y su música favorita no es de violín, sino de piano —soltó para después seguir su camino.

— Seiya uno, Jabu cero —susurró Shun por lo bajo a Hyoga y ambos rieron con ganas.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo es que organizaron esto sin decirme nada? —exclamó Saori molesta mientras removía ropa de su armario tratando de buscar qué ponerse para tan inesperada ocasión.

— Pues es que… señorita Saori era una sorpresa que organicé con Jabu, pensamos que le gustaría y pues por eso es que no dijimos nada —argumentó Tatsumi con la cabeza baja. La sorpresa no estaba ni de cerca de ser como lo habían previsto.

— Si Tatsumi, pero tú sabías muy bien que Seiya y los chicos me organizarían una fiesta también ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Jabu? —y ella también estaba al tanto de que el caballero de unicornio había sido invitado por Seiya a colaborar en ese festejo cosa que él rechazó y eso la hacía enojar un poco más, pues podía ver claramente que el joven se estaba aprovechando de la situación para tener ventaja. Tatsumi se quedó un momento en silencio, escogiendo sus palabras. Saori le daba la espalda pero el mayordomo sabía muy bien qué cara tenía la jovencita. De verlo a los ojos lo fulminaría con la mirada. La chica escogió un vestido largo azul pastel y lo puso en la cama, enseguida, tomó asiento en su tocador y comenzó a maquillarse.

— B-Bueno, es que y-yo… p-pensé que esa reunión con esos caballeros de bronce no se podía comparar con una gran fiesta que estuviera a su altura y-y…

Saori se volteó bruscamente a ver a su fiel sirviente y la mirada que le brindó fue peor de lo que él esperaba, lo dejó helado:

— Tatsumi, te agradezco todo esto que hiciste con Jabu. No comparto tu pensar, sin embargo no haré la grosería de dejar a todas esas personas plantadas sólo por un berrinche, cosa que creo que en el pasado si hubiera hecho. Pero quiero que te quede algo bien claro, esas personas sólo están aquí por el dinero de mi abuelo y porque poseo cierto "estatus" en la sociedad, cosa que no me interesa y no me hace sentir cómoda. ¿Acaso viste que alguno de ellos vino a felicitarme en años anteriores? ¿Acaso me frecuentan? —el mayordomo negó en silencio y comenzó a comprender el punto de Saori—. Mis amigos son los que están conmigo y aunque a ti se te haga poca cosa lo que ellos me quieren organizar, para mí es muy importante. No sólo son mis caballeros, olvídate de eso. He compartido con ellos gran parte de mi vida y de mí y eso lo valoro mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, así que te pido que respetes mis decisiones y no pienses por mi qué es lo que me conviene o no, o qué es lo mejor para mí según tú porque ya es evidente que, o no me conoces o te empeñas en hacerme molestar.

— Mi señora, no… y-yo…

— Y si me permites esta plática se ha terminado, debo arreglarme para que tú fiesta y la de Jabu sea un éxito y los invitados no se lleven la sorpresa de verme en fachas —dijo aquello con sarcasmo, de esas poquísimas veces en las que Saori lo ocupaba, lo que le hizo reafirmar al mayordomo lo enojada que estaba—. Puedes retirarte —fue lo último que ella pronunció antes de volverse a su labor en el espejo. Tatsumi obedeció.

* * *

Los aplausos irrumpieron cuando la esbelta y elegante figura de Saori apareció bajando las escaleras. La chica, enfundada en su vestido de tiras azul pastel, sencillo maquillaje y cabello suelto arrebataba miradas y sonrisas a las personalidades presentes. Saori pasó su vista por el lugar y notó que eran cerca de cincuenta personas las que se encontraban ahí y que efectivamente eran viejos y adinerados conocidos. La chica comenzó a descender y al pie de la escalera y con una expresión embelesada, Jabu la esperaba para ayudarla abajar el último escalón.

— Si me permite el atrevimiento, luce muy hermosa señorita Saori —le susurró, tomando su mano para ayudarla.

— Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Jabu —dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa un poco falsa, que no era nada de su estilo pero dada la situación no quería crear un escándalo ahí mismo. Jabu no notó nada extraño en aquel comentario, al contrario el corazón le dio un vuelco.

— Por supuesto, señorita, la velada es larga sé que encontraremos un tiempo para…

— Dame dos minutos y hablaremos, déjame primero saludar a todos —el chico asintió con una sonrisa de emoción y nervios. Parecía que no iba a tener que esperar al final de la noche para que las cosas entre ellos se dieran.

— Muchas gracias —comenzó Saori, agradeciendo por los aplausos—. Bueno esto, ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí también, nunca imaginé que los tendría aquí reunidos para celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños, pero es bueno volver a verlos a la gran mayoría después de años. No me queda más que agradecerles por esta tarde, casi noche y decirles que son bienvenidos, disfruten de la celebración —concluyó ella con una reverencia a todos. El aplauso volvió a aparecer y la gente comenzó a dispersarse hacia la mesa principal y la de bocadillos. De pronto Saori jaló de una muñeca a Jabu y lo llevó a una rincón del salón.

— Señorita Saori estoy muy feliz de que le haya gustado la sorpresa, Tatsumi me ayudó en algunos detalles pero la idea fue mía y…

— Jabu, sé que tu intención era muy buena y te agradezco por querer celebrarme de este modo —el aludido hinchó el pecho en un acto de orgullo—. Pero en otra ocasión te voy a pedir de que me consultes primero, las sorpresas de este tipo no son de mi agrado —en ese momento la sonrisa socarrona desapareció del rostro del caballero y fue su turno para sorprenderse totalmente—. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Seiya y los chicos te invitaron a participar en una pequeña celebración que me iban a hacer y tú no quisiste, te burlaste de ellos —el chico abrió los ojos como platos y maldijo a Seiya por lo bajo por chismoso—. Y no, Seiya no me dijo esto con intención de chisme, más bien yo pregunté por ti ya que estabas también quedándote en la casa y pensé que todos podríamos pasarla bien juntos, y bueno, él me dijo la razón por la que no estarías en el festejo.

— Y-Yo… s-señorita S-Sao…

— Ahora bien, no sé qué tipo de rencillas tengas con tus demás compañeros, eso es algo que aunque me concierne como Athena, en este momento como Saori no voy a indagar y sólo quiero decirte una cosa más: ustedes son mis verdaderos amigos, ustedes caballeros. Lamento que no nos encontremos en el santuario para festejar con los demás pero con ustedes aquí presentes me basta y sobra, aquella gente que puedes ver, con joyas y ropa lujosa no significan para mí ni una cuarta parte de lo que todos ustedes. Es verdad, hace tiempo me movía en ese círculo y quizás por eso creíste pertinente hacerlos partícipes de tan importante fecha para mí, pero, ese mundo frívolo no me interesa más. Por supuesto que no voy a tratar mal a nadie, han hecho el honor de venir y tampoco voy a arruinar la fiesta, te agradezco el detalle que has tenido y tus buenas intenciones nuevamente Jabu, y así cómo te encargaste de organizar todo esto, voy a pedirte a ti y a Tatsumi que se hagan cargo de los invitados, como comprenderás yo sola no voy a poder.

— P-Por supuesto, señorita —asintió él y le hizo una reverencia. El unicornio estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera pudo pedirle perdón por el atrevimiento que se había tomado y para cuando se recompuso un poco, Saori ya había avanzado hacia Seiya y los demás que acababan de arribar los cuatro con trajes negros y de moño, igual al que él puesto—. Maldita sea… —masculló observando la escena.

La mayor parte de la velada Saori se la pasó saludando a viejos conocidos y personalidades invitadas y no volvió a cruzar palabra con Jabu y Tatsumi. A la hora de la cena y de partir el enorme pastel de cumpleaños se mostró feliz y relajada. Seiya y compañía habían sido integrados a la comitiva sentándose entre los invitados y junto a la heredera Kido a excepción del unicornio que terminó por ser una especie de mesero junto con el mayordomo. Seiya se dio cuenta del aprieto en que el mismo Jabu se había metido y sólo se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa burlona que lo sacó de quicio y con eso tuvo para demostrarle que se había equivocado. No quería enfrentamientos ni provocarlo de más pues era el cumpleaños de Saori y en realidad quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella sin dejar que nada más los afectara.

Por su parte Jabu miraba a lo lejos como Seiya y Saori se la pasaban platicando y riendo todo el tiempo y sintió que le hervía la sangre. Si, ella le estaba prestando atención a los demás pero el caballero de pegaso acaparaba toda su atención, no porque éste la demandara sino de forma natural ambos parecían muy acoplados y eso lo frustraba, pues debido a la encomienda de la señorita él debía atender a los invitados.

La tarde-noche avanzó poco a poco y todos se fueron marchando, cuando el último de los invitados que era nada más y nada menos que el ministro de Japón y su esposa ellos anunció que se retiraba, Saori los acompañó a la entrada de la mansión y los chicos de bronce aprovecharon la ocasión para darse a la fuga, alistar la pequeña fiesta que le harían a la chica y darle unos minutos a la pareja para estar a solas.

— Oye Seiya, vamos a adelantarnos un poco al despacho de Saori para preparar las cosas ¿Te quedas con ella un momento? —le susurró Shun a su amigo.

— Si, vayan ya los alcanzamos —contestó el castaño y todos se asintieron en señal de complicidad.

Saori regresó unos minutos después de que los chicos se hubieran adelantado y se encontró en el salón solamente con Seiya.

— ¿Y los chicos? —preguntó.

— Tuvieron que hacer algo rápido, en un momento los alcanzaremos…

— ¿En un momento? —parpadeó ella.

— Si… quiero estar un momento a solas contigo —el corazón de la chica se desbocó al escuchar aquella voz seductora de Seiya—. ¿Me concederías esta pieza? —le ofreció una mano para acompañar aquella música de piano olvidada que sonaba al fondo.

— Sería un placer —ella se la tomó y deslizó sus largos y blancos dedos en los de él para enlazarlos, con su otra mano tomó la mejilla de Seiya y se la acarició. El chico por su parte depositó su mano en la cadera de ella y comenzaron a bailar con suavidad—. Perdona… han arruinado nuestros planes… no pude estar contigo hoy en el festejo que tenías planeado, no sabía que algo así pasaría.

— Es un día especial y no porque esto haya pasado significa que está arruinado, preciosa —ella sonrió y se sonrojó ante el cumplido del muchacho.

— Pero es mi primer cumpleaños que pasamos como una verdadera pareja…

— Lo sé, es por eso que hay que disfrutarlo, ¿no te parece? —ella asintió y acomodó su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello de su amado y se dejó llevar entre el compás que marcaba el ritmo de sus cuerpos al girar.

— Este momento es mi mejor regalo —declaró Saori.

— Me alegra saberlo sin embargo tengo un regalo para ti —Seiya paró el baile y buscó en el bolsillo de su traje. De él sacó una cadena delgada de plata con un dije de un corazón.

— Seiya… es hermoso… muchas gracias —dijo ella, posando su mirada en los chispeantes ojos del castaño.

— No tanto como tú —el chico le removió un poco el cabello y le puso la cadena en el cuello—. Te amo, feliz cumpleaños —susurró en el oído de la chica y luego la besó.

Jabu observaba aquella escena desde el umbral de la puerta sin que Saori y Seiya notaran su presencia. A decir verdad no le sorprendía mucho que ambos estuvieran juntos ya como una pareja, incluso las reglas del santuario ya ni siquiera importaban, pues era capaz de ver completamente la separación entre Athena y Saori y Seiya y Pegaso en ese momento. De hecho había notado más cercanía entre ellos desde hacía unos meses atrás y por ello había ido a la mansión a pasar una temporada al igual que sus compañeros de bronce. Para él todo había cobrado sentido; se sentía como un tonto al tratar de sabotear la felicidad de Saori, pero no había podido evitarlo, siempre había tenido sentimientos por ella y había querido hacer su lucha aunque fuera en vano. Seiya nunca había sido de su total agrado porque desde chicos él y Saori habían comenzado a tener una relación peculiar que derivó en lo que estaba presenciando. Al final de cuentas, la manifestación de esos sentimientos había comenzado con chispas y química que evolucionó completamente. Lo odiaba por eso, por tenerla a ella y por ser correspondido, porque era evidente, por lo menos para él, siempre notó que había algo más. Así pues, el unicornio lo reconocía, con todo el dolor de su corazón: Seiya había sido el ganador indiscutible, no sólo de esa noche, sino del corazón de Saori. Él que le había organizado una enorme y lujosa fiesta no había recibido ni una sonrisa como la que ella le dedicaba a Seiya en esos momentos. Ni una mirada con aquel brillo… nunca y se sentía celoso de ver lo bien que se complementaban sus cuerpos al bailar, de las risas por cosas triviales… de que él la conociera tan bien como para saber que una cadena sencilla y unos globos la harían la mujer más feliz del mundo en su cumpleaños.

— Te amo, Seiya—declaró ahora la joven y lo besó. Jabu no pudo quedarse ni un momento más viéndolos así que subió a su habitación, se encerró ahí y comenzó a ejercitarse sólo por tener algo qué hacer, mientras las risas de Saori, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu resonaban desde el despacho de Saori en aquella informal e improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

Taran! No hay pero que valga o más bien sí. Me justifico con que no quiero ponerme a escribir a lo loco si no siento la inspiración porque saldrían cosas triviales y porquerías (por lo menos para mi esto no salió tan mal xD creo). Y bueno, me gustó hacer algo un poco diferente en esta ocasión, digo lo meloso de esta pareja no puede faltar en mis historias, peeeero, me agrada usar a Jabu para hacerlo sufrir, creo que es una forma divertida de usarlo porque me cae gordo que sea... cómo le dijo Seiya una vez? Ah si, un perrito faldero jajaja y pues el chico es un lambiscón y aprovechado y en esta ocasión pues no le salió y terminó regañado y eso a mi me hace feliz xP bueno en fin, después de unas ricas vacaciones fuera de casa, ahora ya me encuentro con mi lap y con ideas y algo de inspiración por escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo pronto!

P.D.: Inicialmente iba a subir este capítulo el 01 de septiembre porque esa fecha es cumpleaños de Saori y el mío! Si, vaaaaya coincidencia je, pero pues pasa que no pude terminarlo y al día siguiente me fui de vacaciones, pero bueno, aquí está al fin.

Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Princesa Saiyajin**_


	8. Historia

A-Z Saint Seiya

HISTORIA.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! —el grito del pequeño irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la noche en casa de los Kido.

— Koga, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Con esos gritos vas a despertar a medio mundo aquí—dijo Saori asomándose por la puerta del cuarto.

— Es que no puedo dormir, quisiera que me cuentes una historia, de esas divertidas…—contestó él con su vocecita. Saori observó a su chiquillo de cinco años, sentado en medio de su cama, ataviado de su pijama y con sus ojos castaños brillantes sin signos del mínimo sueño y supo que tendría que hacer lo que le pedía para que ambos pudieran irse a dormir.

— De acuerdo, te voy a contar una historia nueva si me prometes dormir cuando la termine —condicionó ella, sentándose al filo de la cama.

— ¡Si! ¡Lo prometo! —exclamó el pequeño Koga emocionado y se acomodó acostándose en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas.

— Hace muchos años, existió una princesa, hija de un rey muy sabio y noble. Ella y su padre vivían en un castillo muy grande con muchos sirvientes y en donde ella tenía muchos lujos como dulces y muchos juguetes.

— ¡Entonces ella tenía muchas cosas mamá! ¡No le faltaba nada! —dijo el pequeño como era su costumbre, el encantaba hablar de tanto en tanto con comentarios de la historia. Saori sabía que no sería un relato breve debido a eso, pero decidió continuar negando con la cabeza.

— Te equivocas —prosiguió—. Podía parecer que ella era feliz con todos sus caprichos. Chasqueaba los dedos, lloraba y gritaba y conseguía lo que quería, pero su corazón se sentía solo y triste, sin embargo no sabía cómo demostrarlo y en vez de expresarlo con palabras, se ponía mal humorada y quería hacer su voluntad. En realidad ella quería tener amigos. Fue entonces que el rey mandó a llamar a los niños del pueblo que tuvieran la edad de su pequeña princesa para que fueran sus amigos, pero eso no funcionó en un principio.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Ellos iban a ser sus amigos, todo estaba resuelto —explicó Koga, rascándose la cabeza, gesto que Saori reconoció y sonrió para sus adentros.

— La amistad tiene que nacer, Koga y la princesa no entendía eso, ella pensaba que esos niños habían llegado al castillo para hacer lo que ella les dijera. La mayoría de los pequeños obedecía e intentaban jugar con ella a la fuerza cosa que no era del agrado de la niña y entonces los trataba mal. Sin embargo, hubo un chico que se reveló ante ella, que se negó a seguir sus órdenes y la desafió. Y bueno a ella eso no le gustó…

— Parece que a ella no le gustaba nada mamá, que niña tan difícil —comentó Koga con ceño fruncido. Saori asintió.

— No te imaginas cuánto, Koga.

— ¿Y entonces que pasó? ¿Ellos no se hicieron amigos nunca?

— No de inmediato, pero sí, lo fueron. Después de constantes peleas y sin poder ser amigos, el rey mandó a todos esos niños a entrenar lejos para que se convirtieran en protectores de la princesa cuando creciera, así que por muchos años no supieron el uno del otro, hasta que crecieron y volvieron a encontrarse.

— Se vieron y fueron amigos, ¿verdad? Se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido mucho tiempo llevándose mal ¿no? —Saori tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada con algo de esfuerzo. Era increíble cómo un niño de cinco años lo entendía mejor que los adolescentes que habían estado involucrados.

— Bueno, cuando volvieron a verse aún no se llevaban bien y los dos sentían cierto rencor por lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero todo cambió cuando un poderoso enemigo se presentó para raptar a la princesa. El joven guerrero la defendió y peleó por ella contra poderosos enemigos sin importarle nada más, entonces la princesa supo que él era bueno y que era su amigo al verlo luchar con tanta determinación.

— Y obviamente él gano, porque era muy fuerte y porque quería salvarla, por eso pudo vencer ¿verdad?

— Si, Koga, él gano y entonces ella le agradeció el haber salvado su vida y comenzaron a ser amigos, verdaderos amigos. Cuidaban el uno del otro siempre, sin importar el peligro o los enemigos, siempre estaban juntos. Comenzaron a conocerse y entenderse. Se ayudaban en todo, se contaban todo y el tiempo fue pasando entre los dos y se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban.

— ¿Mucho?

— Sí, mucho. Pero ella era una princesa y él un guerrero y no podían casarse, no se los permitían.

— Pero… creí que si dos personas se querían, podían estar juntos ¿Por qué ellos no? —preguntó algo decepcionado del rumbo que estaba tomando la historia.

— Había ciertas leyes que no lo aprobaban pero eso no les importó y aunque no pudieron casarse, decidieron vivir sus vidas juntos, como compañeros. Hasta que hubo una guerra y el caballero tuvo que partir. Le prometió a ella que regresaría, pero no fue así. Al ver que él no volvía la princesa supo que algo había pasado así que lo buscó por mucho tiempo. Muchas personas le dijeron que él había muerto, pero en su corazón sabía que no era así. Nunca se rindió sin embargo nunca lo pudo encontrar y lo único que le quedó de él, fue un collar de cristal que le regaló antes de partir.

— ¿Y que pasó después? ¿Lo encontró? ¿Fueron felices? —lanzó una pregunta tras otra, impaciente.

— Hasta ahora ella lo sigue esperando, sabe que algún día volverá…

— ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

— Pues… lo siente en su corazón y con eso le basta, ella lo está esperando. Podría ser en esta vida o en otra, nunca lo sabremos… —el niño meditó un poco y suspiró con pesar.

— Es una historia triste, pero aún no ha acabado, no hasta que él regrese y pueda estar con la princesa —comentó el niño.

— Oh, lo siento cariño, no quería hacerte sentir triste, si quieres te cuento otra…

— No estoy triste, la historia es bonita, porque habla de los amigos y del amor.

— Bueno, es hora de dormir cielo, espero que tengas bonitos sueños.

— Soñaré con la princesa y el guerrero, soñaré que se van a encontrar y entonces eso se va a hacer realidad mamá y ellos serán muy felices—Saori sonrió enternecida, en sus ojos se asomaron los indicios de lágrimas conmovidas.

— Lo serán…

* * *

Saori observó el rostro de Koga mientras él yacía dormido. Le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello. Por un momento se había sentido algo tonta por contarle aquella historia disfrazada en tono infantil acerca de ella y de Seiya, pero sintió la necesidad de hablar de ellos dos por lo menos a través de aquel relato resumido. En anteriores noches le había contado las aventuras de un grupo de caballeros de armadura dorada y de la historia de cinco valerosos huérfanos que se volvieron muy fuertes, historias que Koga disfrutaba mucho. La diosa había decidido que aquella sería la forma en la que lo iniciaría en aquel mundo del que era parte y para lo cual lo estaba criando.

Saori se permitió acariciar las mejillas rosadas del niño y derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas como solía hacerlo cuando se le venían recuerdos a la mente. Extrañaba tanto a Seiya y aun no podía creer que hubieran pasado ya cinco años sin él. Ambos lo habían necesitado… y sobretodo ella que había pensado en que al fin después de tanto tiempo, con la llegada del niño a sus vidas podrían ser una familia… pero la desaparición del caballero de sagitario había acabado con ese bello sueño que se había empeñado en fabricar.

La muchacha dedicó un par de minutos más para contemplar a su hijo y escuchar sus respiraciones pausadas que indicaban su tranquilo y profundo descanso y en silencio se prometió algún día contarle la verdadera historia de la princesa y el guerrero, sin omitir su nombre y el de Seiya para que él supiera que había tenido unos padres que se habían amado mucho y lo habían amado mucho más a él.

* * *

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Koga se hizo adolescente escuchando historias de los antiguos caballeros de bronce y del legendario caballero dorado de sagitario, Seiya…

El día que su madre adoptiva Saori Kido le regaló el cristal de la armadura de pegaso, el jovencito lo entendió todo: La princesa era ella, Saori… el guerrero era él, Seiya… habían crecido juntos, se habían odiado por años, se habían separado, se reencontraron y se habían hecho amigos; lucharon hombro con hombro uno por el otro y luego se enamoraron profundamente pero sus destino como diosa y caballero les habían impedido la posibilidad de estar juntos como pareja y entonces habían decidido quedarse juntos, acompañándose en su vida hasta el día de aquella fatídica pelea contra el dios Marte en donde Seiya los habían defendido a él, que apenas era un bebé, y a su madre y que había dejado como resultado su inexplicable desaparición. En el momento en que sostuvo el collar en sus manos todo cobró sentido para él: Los sollozos de su madre en las noches, su sonrisa al contarle sobre Seiya y sus hazañas… el bastón en forma de pegaso que atesoraba y aquel collar de cristal que guardó con ella tantos años.

Koga se prometió con todas las fuerzas que podía que trataría de encontrarlo… lo buscaría incansablemente por ella… para al fin poder reunir a la princesa con su guerrero y así ponerle fin a esa triste historia.

* * *

 _Yo sé yo sé! AÑOSSSSSS sin pasarme por aquí y no tengo vergüenza la verdad ¿qué les digo? Hasta ahora mis musas me visitan un poco porque debo decir que si me obligué un poquito a escribir y espero que no se note mucho. Esta letra H no nos dice mucho creo, pero se me hizo lindo. Mi mamá estaba contándole una historia a mi sobrinita y se me ocurrió la idea. Sé que dije que estas historias no serían tristes pero fue lo que me salió y bueno fue de omega, qué sorpresa jajaja, estos tres como familia me encantan y quise mostrar un poco de eso y del pasado de Seiya y Saori contado de forma diferente e infantil jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y espero poder seguir escribiendo de todo lo que debo, mándenme a sus musas por favor!_


	9. Irremplazable

A-Z Saint Seiya

 **IRREMPLAZABLE.**

Era un día caluroso de verano. Saori aprovechaba la siesta de la tarde de Koga para ponerse al día con sus pendientes de la fundación y algunas cuestiones del santuario. Había pasado un año ya desde que Seiya había desaparecido y que la vida de Saori y Koga cambió. Si bien los planes de criar al pequeño no habían cambiado del todo para ella que en ese momento fungía como madre del niño, sus deseos de formar una familia con el hombre que amaba se hicieron añicos y le costó lágrimas, dolor, noches en vela... y aún a esas alturas seguía siendo difícil para ella, aunque un poco menos. Con forme el tiempo pasó aquella falta de Seiya se había hecho un poco más llevadera, sin embargo siempre guardaba la esperanza de volver a verlo. Había decidido concentrarse en su hijo, esperando que eso le ayudara a dejar de lado su herida, sin embargo el pequeño le recordaba tanto al caballero que a veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca. Podía jurar que los ojos avellana del niño eran verdaderamente los del amor de su vida. No sabía si era que ella misma se empeñaba en verlo así y cada que el niño reía o se rascaba su cabecita podía ver al caballero de pegaso. Otras veces, soñaba con él y lo veía feliz criando a Koga junto a ella y esa era una de las cosas que más le dolía. Sabía que el pequeño necesitaba un padre que lo amara y lo ayudara.

Saori se encontraba firmando unos documentos, absorta de aquellos pensamientos dolorosos, cuando el llanto del bebé Koga irrumpió en la casa de playa de los Kido. La jovencita que se encontraba del otro lado de aquella propiedad se puso de pie de golpe y se echó a correr en dirección del cuarto del niño. Cuando llegó ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir lo que ocasionaba el llanto de su hijo: el caballero de unicornio, Jabu, sostenía a Koga en brazos y lo mecía, intentando acallar sus gritos.

— ¿J-Jabu? ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó ella asustada. Hacía algo de tiempo que no había visto a Jabu, ni en el santuario ni en su mansión y el hecho de que se encontrara ahí con Koga en brazo sin haberse anunciado con ella le dio mala espina. No quería desconfiar de él pero su forma de actuar era muy extraña—. Dame a Koga por favor —pidió ella con mirada severa, él accedió.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, te juro que no iba a hacerle nada malo —Saori acunó a Koga en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo. Los gritos del niño cesaron de inmediato.

— ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué no llegaste directamente conmigo? Me vas a perdonar Jabu pero esto es muy extraño y solo has logrado asustarme—dijo con recelo comenzando a caminar en círculos por la habitación, arrullando al pequeño que ahora bostezaba.

— No me mires así por favor es sólo que, tenía ganas de ver al niño… llegué en bote por la playa y al entrar a la casa lo primero que descubrí era su cuarto y no pude evitar querer sostenerlo en mis brazos… —explicaba él temeroso a sabiendas de que había comentido un error.

— Jabu… el motivo, por favor… —lo interrumpió ella con tono serio.

— Bueno... es que, vine porque quería saber tu respuesta a la propuesta que te hice. Ha pasado un año ya, Saori —ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada del joven.

— Jabu, yo no…

— Sé lo que vas a decir, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero necesito intentarlo, dame una oportunidad por favor —ella miró al pequeño Koga entre sus brazos que ya se había quedado dormido, con cuidado lo depositó en su cuna, le acaricio la cabecita y se volteó a ver al caballero de unicornio.

— No puedo... no está bien.

— ¿Para quién no está bien? ¿Para Seiya? Perdona mi dureza pero él no está aquí.

— Eso no es su culpa. Lo estaría, si pudiera.

— No comparto esa opinión pero el hecho es que no está y no sabemos si va a regresar —a la joven madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Sólo te pido una oportunidad —le pidió, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos—. Quiero ver por el niño, él necesita un padre que lo quiera y que lo ayude a crecer. Sé que no soy Seiya, que jamás lo seré pero te amo Saori y lo sabes perfectamente… sabes que los protegeré de todo.

— Jabu... precisamente por eso, por que sé lo que sientes por mi, no está bien, yo no podría... —lo miró con tristeza—, no podría corresponder esos sentimientos y no quiero aprovecharme de ti, es mejor que desistas.

— Todo este tiempo has estado sola, llevando tan pesadas cargas, es hora de que dejes eso.

— ¡Koga no es una carga! —lanzó a la defensiva.

— Me refiero a tu dolor. Has pasado por esto sola sin poder hablar de ello con nadie por temor a que descubran lo que pasaba y lo que ambos sentían. Pero yo puedo entenderte si me abres tu corazón. Por favor, déjame estar al lado de ustedes, al lado tuyo. Seré paciente, esperaré… incluso si no puedes amarme, sé que podemos llevarnos bien.

Saori suspiró con tristeza. Hacía un largo y doloroso año atrás en que Seiya había desaparecido. Ya no podía sentir su cosmos por mucho que lo buscara. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto aunque se negaba a creer lo segundo, sin embargo una parte de ella le gritaba que dejara de aferrarse a eso y que debía seguir. Ciertamente entre sus planes nunca se encontraron conseguir un "reemplazo" para ser el padre de Koga, pues aquello se había dado de forma natural con Seiya por el amor que le profesaba y las ganas que tenía de formar una familia con él. Sin embargo dados los eventos suscitados, Jabu se encontraba frente a ella con aquellas buenas intenciones, sus sentimientos y el corazón en la mano, suplicándole una oportunidad.

— Sólo dame unos meses para demostrártelo... —ella guardó silencio. En ese justo momento pensaba en su hijo más que pensar en ella o verse con Jabu como una pareja. Quizás podría lograrlo, quizás Jabu podría ser sino un padre un buen amigo, mentor o guía.

— Pero... —el caballero de unicornio supo que ella estaba a punto de aceptar pero aun había una duda en el corazón de la diosa que él conocía bien.

— Si él regresa, te juro por esto que siento por ti que me haré a un lado.

— No puedo prometer algún cambio en mis sentimientos, esto no se va a tratar de nosotros, sólo del niño.

— Estoy seguro Saori, que conforme convivamos los tres te darás cuenta de que puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, sé que podré ganarme tu corazón.

— Yo... no estoy nada segura de ello Jabu, no sé si sea buena idea...

— Te pido unos meses, los que tu consideres —Saori guardó silencio y luego suspiró con pesar.

— Tres meses Jabu, nada más.

* * *

El plazo de tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que el caballero de bronce había creído. Al principio la chispa de la esperanza de meterse en el corazón de la diosa le había dado el empujón y las ganas de hacer lo que fuera por Koga y Saori, sin embargo nada resultó según el plan: Koga lloraba nada más él se le acercaba y rara vez podía llevarlo en brazos así que su idea de ser "su padre" no estaba ni remotamente cerca de materializarse. Prácticamente Saori era la que lo atendía y cuidaba y él sólo servía de observador. Por alguna razón que no entendía, el niño no lo quería. El unicornio, se había repetido hasta el cansancio que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se dieran por la convivencia pero nada cambió por más que lo intentara y eso lo frustraba. Aunado a ello, con Saori pasaba lo mismo. Él había pensado que se ganaría su cariño poco a poco, con sus gestos dulces y galantes. En su cabeza había pasado la idea de que ella lo aceptara debido a que se encontraba sola y vulnerable, pero nada más el intentaba acercarse para hacerle una caricia, ella se incomodaba y le daba la vuelta con algún comentario o salía de la habitación. Había tenido los tres meses más largos y frustrantes de su vida, su enojo comenzaba a acumularse y cierto día, no pudo más y todo explotó:

— Hola hermosa, ¿me buscabas? —dijo Jabu con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, asomándose por la puerta del despacho. Tatsumi acababa de decirle que Saori lo esperaba.

— Jabu... quiero agradecerte todo lo que has estado haciendo por Koga y por mi —la mujer de cabellos lilas fue directo al grano, no quería seguir postergando aquello—, pero siento mucho decir que esto no está funcionando... creo que lo mejor sería... sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero de verdad...

— He hecho todo lo que has pedido pero ni tu ni ese niño cooperan —la interrumpió comenzando a dejarse llevar por su enojo.

— Él no tiene la culpa y yo tampoco, hemos intentado todo para que te quiera pero esas cosas se ganan y se sienten, no puedes obligarlo.

— Pues si él ve que su mamá me rechaza es obvio que no va a aceptarme, deberías poner mas de tu parte —Saori parpadeó ante la respuesta del unicornio.

— ¿Disculpa? Jabu ¿qué te has creído?

— Creí que cuando vieras mi esfuerzo me querrías y te olvidarías de él, lo deseaba con toda el alma, quería que Koga fuese mi hijo y tu estuvieras a mi lado, pero todo este tiempo he peleado con un fantasma, con la sombra de alguien que ni siquiera estamos seguros de que siga con vida —ahora le tocó el turno a Saori de enojarse. Entendía el dolor de Jabu en cierta forma, pero no iba a dejar que hablara así de Seiya ni que le contestara en ese tono.

— No te voy a permitir que sigas hablándome en ese tono. ¿Dónde están todas esas "buenas intenciones" que tenías? Hasta donde recuerdo dijiste que yo no tenía que amarte y pensé que aunque nosotros no fuéramos una pareja podías convivir con el niño y si no he aceptado a involucrarme contigo todo este tiempo que lo has intentado y buscado de una forma u otra es porque sé perfectamente que jamás podría quererte. Y suena egoísta, pero nunca te pedí que hicieras esto, por eso no estaba de acuerdo y ahora me doy cuenta que tu verdadera intención nunca fue cuidar de Koga, sino sacar de mi vida por completo a Seiya. Querías que yo lo olvidara, querías borrar su recuerdo y reemplazarlo por el tuyo y eso si Jabu, no te lo voy a permitir —al escuchar a Saori enojada y casi fuera de sí, Jabu se dio cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error. Se había dejado llevar por su enojo y había explotado con ella.

— Perdóname princesa —dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de tomarle las manos. Ella le negó el contacto—, no quise... es que yo pensé...

— Pese a que las cosas terminan de esta forma, quiero que sepas que siempre aprecié que quisieras hacer esto, quizás piensas que fui egoísta al tenerte aquí satisfaciendo mis deseos de darle "una familia" a mi pequeño, pero no sabes cuantas noches estuve en vela pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pensando en que te hacía daño cada vez que te me acercabas y no podía corresponder tus sentimientos, tus gestos o tus palabras. Todo este tiempo me sentí muy culpable de estarme aprovechando de tu buen corazón, pero ahora veo que todo se trató de un plan con bastante alevosía y ventaja. Así que te voy a pedir que vuelvas al santuario.

— No, Saori...

— Caballero Jabu de Unicornio, tu lugar es entrenando al lado de tus demás compañeros cuya misión es protegerme a mi y a esta tierra —Jabu sabía que esa no era una orden de la chica que toda su vida amó, sino de la diosa a la cual servía.

— Athena no...

— Es mi última palabra —el bronceado supo que todo se había terminado.

* * *

Pasaron muchos años para que Jabu volviera a cruzarse en su camino con Koga ya de adolescente y convertido en el caballero de Pegaso de la nueva generación de caballeros de bronce. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar ver a Seiya reflejado en él; tenía sus mismos ojos, su mismo carácter, su mismo humor bromista y su misma necedad. El caballero de unicornio sintió que el corazón se le hizo pequeño al notar lo crecido que estaba aquel jovencito y pese a que convivieron un poco no tuvo el valor de decirle que cuando había sido un bebé él había estado a su lado por un breve periodo de tiempo. Jabu pensó que la vida y el destino eran muy curiosos, habían llevado hasta él a Koga para verlo convertido en un Pegaso... tal como Seiya. No podía negar que sentía cierta envidia, Seiya sin querer había tenido un hijo y una familia. Tenía admiración por todos los caballeros de Athena habidos y por haber, inclusive hasta por sus enemigos, se referían a él como "el legendario caballero de Sagitario" y sobretodo había tenido el amor de Saori Kido.

Meses después, se enteró de lo que había sucedido en realidad con su compañero bronceado: Marte lo había encerrado en la oscuridad y era por ello que nadie podía percibir su cosmos. Cuando fue liberado y volvió a la vida normal, los rumores no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos: Seiya y Saori vivían juntos en la vieja mansión de la playa.

Jabu Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan tonto y desaprovechar su única oportunidad de oro. Lamentó haber tenido aquellos inmaduros y estúpidos pensamientos de que podía quitar de tajo a Seiya de la vida de Saori y que ello en automático la haría amarlo a él. Al caballero de unicornio le había costado romperse el corazón para darse cuenta de que aquel fiel caballero, poseedor de un cosmos y luz impresionante, en realidad era irremplazable.

* * *

 _Esta idea me había rondado hacía tiempo como una idea para un one-shot pero pude aterrizarla encajandola perfecto en esta letra "I". Miren Jabu nunc aha sido d emi agrado, siento que es como un perrito faldero y esta vez si quise ponerlo como un inmaduro y aprovechado como se podrán haber dado cuenta. Tuvo una oportunidad de oro y la echó a perder... simplemente él nunca entendió que en el corazón no se manda y que lo que Seiya y Saori tenian, ese lazo que los unía era más fuerte que nada y no había cabida para él. Láaaaastimaaaaaa. Y pues viendo que Seiya desapareció en Omega, no me parece descabellado que él intentara algo con Saori y de ahí ha nacido esto, espero que les haya gustado esta letra._

 _Por otro lado, estoy contenta! Al fin! Este es el día! 10 maravillosos años escribiendo en esta plataforma. 10 años de compartir mis ideas, mis sentimientos y mi imaginación, espero que sean 10, 20... muchísimos más! Gracias, gracias! GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME! Por leerme, por vistarme aunque no dejen comentario, por favoritear, por sus reviews, por todo! Los amo._

 _#10AñosEnFFNet_

 ** _Princesa Saiyajin._**


	10. Jaleo

**JALEO.**

— De acuerdo, Marin, Shina. Entiendo que se preocuparan por mí y por Flher dado que Tatsumi está de vacaciones, pero de verdad no necesito que me sigan a todos lados —comentó Saori cruzándose de brazos—. Como Saori Kido, y no como Athena, tengo también muchos deberes que atender, debo retirarme y así también Flher que vino de invitada podría descansar de su largo viaje.

— En realidad no estoy tan cansada, pero entiendo que tengas muchas cosas qué hacer dado que vine de imprevisto, disculpa —comentó la rubia, sonrojada.

— No, Flher, de verdad no hay problema sólo debo resolver algunas cosas y estaré de vuelta para dar un paseo por la ciudad si te apetece.

— Pero… Athena… —intervino Marin con cara severa detrás de la máscara.

— Marín de verdad que te lo agradezco, ustedes fueron muy amables al presentarse en mi templo y pedirme permiso para acompañarme durante las vacaciones de Tatsumi, de las cuales nunca supe cómo se enteraron…

— Seiya, él… nos dijo —comentó Shaina con la cabeza agachada disimulando una reverencia pero en realidad quería esconder su enmascarada cara por temor de que Saori pudiera percibir los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico, aunque claro que eso era imposible.

— ¿D-De verdad? —comentó Saori con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sintiendo calor en el momento.

— Si. Dijo que insististe en que ellos se quedaran en el santuario y completaran su entrenamiento y por eso no te acompañaron y como él no quería desobedecerte pues nos pidió el favor a nosotras —comentó Marin al tiempo en que el corazón de la diosa brincaba de felicidad y reprimía una sonrisa. Su mente estaba volando por lugares bastante altos y una parte de ella le aseguraba que el chico la correspondía, aunque otra más fuerte le decía que sólo había hecho eso porque ella era la Diosa a la cual debía proteger.

— B-Bueno, a-aun así. Ya llegamos a casa, aquí nada malo va a pasar así que por favor…

— ¡Saori! —la voz dulce de Sunrei interrumpió la discusión que se llevaba a cabo al pie de la escalera de la mansión. La chica salió de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal que traía puesto y se acercaba al grupo.

— ¡Sunrei! pensé que ya te habías ido con el maestro a los 5 picos, no creí encontrarte aquí.

— Es que escuché que llegarías con invitadas y por eso preferí quedarme, para atenderlas.

— Nosotras no somos invitadas —inquirió Shina seca—. Estamos aquí para protegerla.

— Ya veo que son del santuario, pero dado que aquí es la casa de la señorita Saori, yo diría que sí lo son —recalcó la china, con una enorme sonrisa.

— Eso ¡Exactamente eso Sunrei! ¡Tú lo has dicho! —exclamó Saori, feliz por la idea que acababa de llegarle a la mente. Sunrei la miró sonriendo pero aún sin entender—. Como yo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer de la fundación Graude y no es necesario que me sigan y además vienen como invitadas, ¿qué les parecería dar una vuelta por la ciudad y conocer? Podrían llevar a Flher en lo que me desocupo y las alcanzo ¿Te apetece? —se giró hacia la rubia que sabía se moría de ganas por ir de compras porque se lo dijo una y otra vez en el camino del aeropuerto a su casa.

— ¡Si! —exclamó la rubia nórdica tomándole las manos a Saori—. ¡Me cantaría! ¡Quiero conocer la ciudad!

— Estando aquí sería una pena que te lo perdieras y hayas viajado de tan lejos ¿no lo creen chicas? —Marin y Shaina se miraron y pese a que no se veían las caras, pudieron imaginar perfectamente la expresión de la otra. Habían perdido y lo sabían—. Marin, Shina por favor vayan con Flher. Todas se van a cambiar y a pretender que son muchachas normales conociendo la ciudad por hoy.

— A-Athena si me permites, mira no creo que sea buena idea que...

— Lo es, se los aseguro y dime Saori, por favor Marin.

— De acuerdo Saori… iremos —aceptó la pelirroja, rendida.

— Entonces yo prepararé la comida para cuando vuelvan —comentó Sunrei ya dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, cuando la joven Kido la detuvo por el hombro.

—Nada de eso Sunrei, tú vas con ellas.

— P-Pero...

—Ya has ayudado muchísimo estos días aquí y te vendría bien distraerte —la china asintió, contenta de ser tomada en cuenta—. Ahora, acompáñenme todas a mi cuarto.

A regañadientes de Shaina y Marin, Saori hizo que las cuatro jovencitas se probaran ropa suya; Sunrei había llevado sus propias prendas por lo que sólo se fue a cambiar y se puso un vestido blanco y zapatos bajos. Flher tuvo que despojarse de sus pesados atuendos nórdicos y Saori le prestó una falda lila y una blusa rosa de manga corta y unas sandalias, ya que el clima estaba bastante caluroso. Marin optó por un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul y zapatos bajos y Shaina eligió un pantalón, blusa negra y botas de cordón que Saori le dijo, combinaban muy bien con su personalidad.

— Se ven hermosas todas, me alegra que les quedara la ropa y que les gustara. Tengo mucha y la verdad en muy pocas ocasiones puedo usarlas como se debe pero hoy han sido de utilidad. Por último —se giró a sus amazonas—, y como su Diosa que soy, consciente de lo que les estoy por pedir y de lo que representa para ustedes, pero aún así tengo este atrevimiento, por favor señoritas fuera esas máscaras.

— ¿¡QUE!? —exclamaron al unísono las amazonas, totalmente fuera de sí por la petición.

— ¿Te has vuelto...? —Saori alzó una ceja ante el comentario interrumpido de la cobra—. Lo siento Athena, perdona mi atrevimiento y poco tacto es que, no puedo.

—Están en Japón, lejos de las reglas del Santuario y de hombres que las conocen, además sería muy extraño que anduvieran paseando por ahí con eso en el rostro, llamarían mucho más la atención —comentó la de cabellos lila con seriedad, esperando transmitirles confianza de que lo que les estaba pidiendo era lo mejor—. Voy a retirarme para que no se sientan incómodas conmigo, pero por favor dejen las máscaras, sólo por hoy. El chófer esta esperando abajo, tiene instrucciones precisas de llevarlas a donde ustedes quieran y tiene un mapa de la ciudad y un celular para ustedes. Las llamaré más tarde y nos reuniremos en el lugar en que se encuentren, mucha suerte y cuídense mucho.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron en silencio. Flher había tomado asiento en la cama de Saori y Sunrei jugaba con su cabellos. Ambas jovencitas se sentían extrañas de que las amazonas no dijeran ni hicieran nada. Marin se frotaba las manos y Shaina estaba cruzada de brazos. cuando Flher pensó que la cosa se había arruinado y el paseo no se llevaría a cabo porque las guerreras no renunciarían a sus máscaras, Shaina la sorprendió quitándose de tajo aquel objeto que interfería entre su piel y el mundo exterior.

— ¡Shaina! —exclamó Marin, muy sorprendida—. ¿Así como así...?

— Tranquila, águila. Ella nos está dando esta oportunidad de ser "normales". De eso que nunca hemos vivido y yo lo voy a aprovechar. Además tiene razón ¿qué crees que va a pensar la gente de dos jovencitas que vienen escoltadas por dos mujeres enmascaradas? Sólo vamos a llamar la atención ¿Y si descubren que estamos relacionadas con Saori? La meteríamos en problemas. La prensa investigaría y si dan con el santuario... bueno creo que no hace falta decir que sería una catástrofe. Así que ya, lo hice, sólo será por hoy, cuando regresemos al santuario me la volveré a poner y ya.

— Ya sé que tiene razón, pero me voy a sentir muy extraña —confesó la pelirroja.

— Sólo hazlo y te acostumbrarás —tajó la cobra, mirándose en el espejo del tocador de Saori.

— Bien, no quiero apurarlas pero me encantaría irme ya a conocer todo —comentó Flher sin contener la emoción.

— Pues creo que ya estamos listas —Marin se quitó la máscara y sonrió.

— Las dos son tan hermosas —comentó Sunrei embelesada con los ojos verdes de Shaina y la sonrisa de Marin.

— Bien, pues allá vamos —suspiró Marin.

* * *

— Muy bien reemplazo de Tatsumi... —Comenzó Shaina desde el asiento trasero del lujoso carro.

— Mi nombre es Misato, señorita y no soy el el reemplazo de Tatsumi, sólo soy el chofer, él es el mayordomo de la casa Kido —comentó señor un poco acalorado.

— Cómo sea. Mira no conocemos la ciudad y estas bellas damas quisieran pasear en algún centro comercial —comenzó ella ignorando el comentario del hombre.

— Yo quiero comprar ropa —exclamó la rubia detrás del hombro de la cobra.

— Y yo quisiera ver algunas cosas para llevarle al maestro, como un sombrero nuevo...

— Yo sólo quiero un lugar para ir a comer —admitió Marin mientras su estómago rugía bajito.

— Y yo quiero un trago —todas miraron a la de cabello verde un tanto asombradas —. ¿Qué? Yo no las miro feo por sus caprichos, niñitas.

— Está bien, miren, las llevaré al centro. Ahí en la calle principal hay boutiques, restaurantes, un mercado local y bares —atinó el chófer ya tomando un rumbo nuevo por las calles.

— Es seguro ¿cierto? E-el bar me refiero—preguntó Sunrei, con inocencia.

— No les recomendaría un lugar en donde peligraran, la señorita Kido no me lo perdonaría y yo perdería mi trabajo. Es seguro y tranquilo por lo mismo de la zona. Los bares menos confiables están en las orillas de la ciudad, así que manténganse alejadas de las afueras.

—Bien, llévanos ahí —ordenó Shaina con impaciencia.

* * *

Saori terminó de firmar el último de los informes que había dejado pendientes debido a su estadía en el santuario. La joven heredera se estiró en su lugar, consultó el reloj en su celular, y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

— Quizás aún las alcance aunque sea para cenar —estaba a punto de llamarle a las chicas cuando entró una llamada de su chófer.

— ¿Misato? ¿Qué pasa...? Espera ¿Que están en dónde...? ¡No es posible! ¿Qué pasó? Ya, ya, cálmate, salgo para allá. No te muevas.

Con bolsa en mano, Saori Kido salió corriendo de su oficina.

* * *

Misato colgó el teléfono, encendió la limusina y condujo detrás de la patrulla que llevaba a las amigas de su señora. El oficial que las escoltaba le había dicho que las jovencitas habían comenzado a beber de más en el bar al que habían decidido entrar y comenzaron a armar revuelo. Lo demás estaba confuso, escuchó algo sobre una riña con el bartender que se quiso propasar con una de ella y comenzaron los golpes. El había estado fuera del lugar esperándolas cuando vio a la patrulla llegar y vio como las fueron subiendo de una a una al coche. El asustado chofer sólo atinó a avisarle a su ama y a rezar en voz alta por no perder su trabajo

* * *

La heredera Kido entró al edificio hecha un huracán. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, pero sabía que debía disimular su pánico si quería mover sus influencias. No le gustaba nada tener que anteponer su apellido para que le abrieran paso pero esa era una de las ocasiones especiales en qué debía hacerlo. Miles de teorías pasaban por su cabeza. No entendía cómo era que las cuatro chicas habían acabado en ese lugar.

Saori llegó hasta el mostrador y se dirigió hacia el oficial que estaba ahí quién la reconoció de inmediato, se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes oficial, quisiera que me dejara hablar con su superior. Vengo por las señoritas Shaina, Marin, Flher y Sunrei, las trajeron no hace mucho y verá, ellas están a mi cargo.

— Si claro, la llevo a la oficina.

* * *

— !D-Dejenme s-salir bola de...! ¡N-No sa... saben q-quién s-soy! —bramó Shaina, pegándole a los barrotes de la celda.

— Dios mío ¿Qué va a decir Saori cuando nos vea? —hipaba Marin, llorando en una esquina.

— ¡Le va a decir a mi hermana! ¡Eso va a pasar! —gritó histérica la asgardiana.

— ¡Por favor, alguien ayudennos! —gritó Sunrei

— A ver "Guerreras griegas", "Diosa del Invierno" y —un policía se detuvo frente a su celda y comenzó a abrir la reja—. "niña provinciana" ya vinieron por ustedes, órale, a hacer shows a otra parte.

Saori se acercó a la celda y vio a las cuatro jóvencitas ahogadas en alcohol que hablaban incoherencias y caminaban yéndose de lado.

— Saori, D-Disculpanos es que... —comenzó Marin, sin embargo Saori la interrumpió con un ademán.

— Vamos a la mansión, ahí hablaremos —sentenció y a todas les entró la culpa. Pese a su estado etílico, percibían enojo en la voz de su Diosa.

* * *

Saori se fue directo a su despacho llevándose a sus invitadas ahí consigo. Cerró el lugar para que los sirvientes no las molestaran y encaró a las chicas.

— Y-Ya... n-no nos mires as-si... S-Saori... —comenzó Marin que tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos un poco perdidos.

— Nunca habían tomado ¿verdad? —les preguntó con voz tranquila. Marin y Sunrei negaron con la cabeza. Shaina levantó la mano y Flher negó con un dedo.

— Y-yo siiii... —admitió su amazona de cobra.

— S-Solo había tomado vino —lloriqueó la rubia.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo llegaron ahí y terminaron de esta forma?

— Y-Yo dije que quería un trago desde el principio, pero...

— P-Pero no pensábamos terminar así —lloró Sunrei, cubriendose la cara con las manos.

— N-No te enojes por favor... nunca antes lo habíamos hecho —pidió Marin, limpiándose la lágrima de vergüenza.

Saori las miró fijamente una por una. No estaba enojada del todo, aunque habían peligrado estaban bien y ahora con ella, más bien les tenía envidia. Envidia porque les había dicho que por un día podían ser normales y ellas sin dudarlo habían tomado la oportunidad y hecho cosas que no se les permitían, cosa que ella nunca podría por más que quisiera separar a Saori de Athena.

— No estoy enojada, Marin. La verdad estoy un poco celosa de ustedes... de que se sintieran tan libres como para ponerse de esta forma. No es lo correcto y nunca lo imaginé pero... se liberaron y hasta entraron en confianza, cosa que yo no podría hacer.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Quién dice que no...? —preguntó Shaina en tono de hartazgo.

— Soy Athena, Shaina, no sería correcto. Además... todos me ven sólo como eso; Todos me adoran, me idolatran, me protegen, pero porque ven a su Diosa. Son incapaces de tenerme confianza como persona o como Saori, todo por miedo a que los juzgue como la deidad en la que reencarné. Por eso no tengo amigos, por eso nadie se preocupa por lo que piense o sienta más allá de Athena y por eso tengo prohibidas tantas cosas —susurró, pensando enseguida en Seiya.

Shaina se puso de pie como pudo y tambaleándose se acercó a la barra del bar que Saori tenía en su despacho, misma que había pertenecido al viejo Mitsumasa y de la cual la heredera nunca había hecho uso por lo que estaba provista de todo tipo de alcohol. La cobra, tomó una botella con etiqueta roja, sacó un vaso de la alacenita y sirvió. Fue de regreso con botella y vaso en mano. Se acercó a la de cabellos lilas que la miraba atenta y le extendió el vaso.

— Siempre hay una primera vez, para todo... para todos. Inclusive para ti.

Saori miró aquel líquido contenido en el vaso, por breves instantes. El silencio era palpable. Sunrei había dejado de llorar y miraba con sorpresa a la señorita Saori. Marin parpadeaba y se mordía el labio. Y Flher luchaba con sus piernas para mantenerse de pie. Entonces y como si se tratase de un liquido vital, Saori le arrebató la botella de Whisky a Shaina y la pegó a sus labios.

— Anda... —fue lo único que atinó a decir Flher mientras veía el buen trago que Saori le estaba pegando a ese whisky.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, las cinco jovencitas habían perdido todo el recato posible y yacían acostadas libremente en la alfombra del despacho de la diosa, totalmente borrachas. La plática entre ellas había pasado de mesurados comentarios a no contenerse con lo que querían decir y habían terminado por hablar de los hombres de su vida:

— Y-Yo solo quisiera que Shiryu m-me demostrara m-mas... a veces creo que es solo porque soy la ú-unica mujer que conoce...

— Y yo que Aioria me notara... —confesó Marin.

— ¿Aioria? —preguntó Flher tratando de hacer memoria—. Había escuchado hablar sobre él.

— Leo —concedió Saori.

— ¿Tú también Marin? Ya te dije que tú y santa María —señaló a Sunrei—, no tendrían por qué lloriquear, ¡son correspondidas!

— N-No es verdad... —negó el águila con la cabeza.

— L-Lo es Marin y qué envidia, Aioria es un caballero... me pregunto qué cara pondría si pudiera verte sin máscara —dijo Saori—. Deberías proponértele, en el buen sentido... o en el malo o en el que quieras tienes mi permiso.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? No podría yo no... él y yo, bueno yo nunca eh hecho nada con n-nadie...

— Ni yo —dijo Flher.

— Mucho menos yo —suspiró Saori— y empiezo a pensar que eso nunca va a pasar...

— Ni yo... —hipó Sunrei

— ¿NO? —exclamaron las demás al unísono.

— Yo pensé que Shiryu y tu... —comenzó Saori—.

— Nada, no... nunca, ni me toca ni se me acerca ni nada...

— Vaya pelmazo pero no vale la pena pensar en eso. Toma —Shaina le pegó un trago a la segunda botella de whisky que habían destapado y se la pasó a Sunrei que bebió tendido.

— Dame eso —Saori le arrebató la botella a la tímida chica y se la empinó—. Esto del amor es demasiado complicado... ¿y tu Shaina? ¿Tu ya...?

— Si —admitió la cobra y fue su turno de recuperar la botella.

— ¿Con alquien del santuario? —le preguntó Flher que se incorporó con el repentino interés despierto por el rumbo de la plática.

— Sólo les voy a decir que es del santuario y ya.

— ¡Vaya! y a mi me gustaría que Hyoga dejara de ser tan frío conmigo... cuando fue a asgard a vivir un tiempo, la pasamos bien. Que enviadia que Shaina haya tenido al hombre que ama... —la cobra se echó a reír. Marin le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

— Yo nunca dije que lo amara... a quién pertenece mi corazón, digamos que, mira en otra dirección.

— Y-Ya Shaina, es mejor que no digas nada, mejor hablemos de otra cosa —le aconsejó la pelirroja.

— No, no, yo sí sé —se metió Saori, tumbada bocaarriba—. Sólo voy a decirte que, arruinaste mi primer beso y quizás único en mi vida...

— Ja, ese no iba a ser el único, podría jurarlo.

— Un momento ¿algo pasó entre ustedes y Pegaso? —Sunrei abrió sus enormes ojos como platos, tratando de hilar la situación.

— NO —negó Shaina

— SI —contestó Saori. Ambas se negaron a decir más.

— Vaya, vaya, tenemos un dilema, quién diría que pese a las reglas, todas tenemos nuestros deseos y sentimientos. Creo que, iré a buscar a Hyoga antes de regresar a asgard... ¿también tengo tu permiso Athena?

— Tu no entras en mi jurisdicción, haré de cuenta como que no sé nada, sólo tienes que convencerlo —Flher se echó a reír a carcajada viva, aquello no sería problema, podía apostarlo.

— Y tú Marin, deberías escabullirte en la casa de Leo nada más regreses al santuario —le aconsejó su amiga amazonas.

— Ay no... dame esa botella Shiana —volvió a beber un trago y cuando se lo pasó hizo y gesto de asco pero volvió a tomar—. No podría... correrían rumores.

— ¡S-Suficiente Marin! —dijo Saori poniéndose de pie, temblorosa—. S-Soy tu diosa y t-te ordeno q-que vayas y le des todo tu AMOR a Aioria y luego vas y me agradeces —al águila se le subió el color a la cara pero asintió.

— Y tú Sunrei, vas a salir de esa Friendzone, pero tienes que utilizar tus atributos —Flher se le acercó y le soltó la trenza a la jovencita de los 5 picos y le acomodó el cabello—. Te daré unos consejitos antes de irme.

— Gracias, señorita Flher...

— ¿Saben? creo que aquí sólo nos hizo falta Juné —comentó pensativa la de cabello lila.

— ¿Camaleón? ¿Pero ella porqué...? —cuestionó Marin confundida mal igual que las demás.

— Por Shun.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —intervino Shaina con cara extrañada, dejando de lado su trago — ¿Pero qué no él era gay...?

* * *

Tatsumi bajó su maleta de la limusina. Acababa de llegar a la mansión Kido después de aquellas vacaciones obligadas que la señorita Saori le había dado. Fue a su habitación, se colocó su traje de mayordomo y se digirió hasta el despacho de su ama con la intención de ponerse al día con ella y retomar sus labores en aquella mansión, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrar a las cinco señoritas durmiendo en la alfombra a sus anchas y rodeadas de botellas vacías.

Saori fue la única que se despertó al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta. Tatsumi pudo ver que aun seguía tomada.

— Buenos días, Tatsumi, qué bueno que llegas... te extrañé.

— ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? —preguntó él, un tanto molesto y muy sorprendido de que Saori hubiera consentido tal cosa.

— Fue una pequeña reunión con amigas... ¿podrías pedir el desayuno? Me duele terrible la cabeza —se llevó las manos a la frente. Todo le daba vueltas—. Quiero jugo y fruta y unos enchiladas... o quizás un caldo de algo...

— D-De acuerdo... ¿algo más? —la chica asintió y sonrió.

— Se me antoja un pan tostado, con jalea...

* * *

 _Querido lector, te preguntarás ¿qué acabo de leer? Y pues es la letra J... jaja no, ya, enserio. Esta letra en particular representa un chiste local en mi grupo de amigas fanfickeras, y también es uno de los retos que nos propusimos ( no recuerdo que número de reto es pero consistía en escribir algo relacionado con alcohol y las chicas de saint seiya). Se me hizo divertido escribir algo diferente e imaginarme a ese grupo de mujeres en estado de ebriedad. Y ahora que estoy en mi época de fiesta creo que pude identificarme un poco con ellas jajajaja y yo sé que igual se preguntarán ¿por qué JALEO? como les digo es un chiste personal peeeeero vaya que armaron jaleo las chicas y les prometo que tendrán una versión de los chicos en un futuro._

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Una actualización más (doble porque publiqué la letra "I" hace unas horas atrás). Seguimos con el festejo de los 10 años en ff net!_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Princesa Saiyajin.**_


End file.
